Ninja Family Problems
by Seylin
Summary: What happens when Ryo's Past comes back to haunt him? WARNING Don't read while confused! Many name changes! BEWARE!
1. The Beginning

__

Hey readers: Song in this story belongs to S Club 7. It's called, Never Had A Dream Come True. I love this song, and I really thought it explained how Ryo feels in the one part. Standard disclaimers apply. Lyrics belong to S Club 7. Plus, William is just a character I made up, hope you like him. I no own the Ronins. Oh and please stay with me, there are a lot of names changes. – Alkvingiel

Ninja Family Problems

"Hey Guys, what are we going to do for Ryo's birthday this year?" Mea asked seeing Ryo wasn't with them. 

"We don't know, he hasn't said anything he's wanted to do or anything he wants," Rowen answered. 

"Maybe Ryo doesn't want a party," Cye said quietly. 

"What are you talking about, Cye? Of course he wants a party! Any person in their right mind wants a birthday party!" Kento asked amazed that he'd said that in the first place. 

"Ryo keeps to himself a lot. Maybe the reason he doesn't tell us anything is because he's happy with the way things are," Cye explained. 

"Maybe Cye's right." Sage told them. Kento just shook his head in disagreement. 

"Where is Ryo anyway? I haven't seen him all morning, have you?" Mea asked. Cye stood and opened the curtain and pointed to a figure lying in the grass. Cye sat back down and they watched Ryo lay there not moving. 

"Man, he's lazy. Look at him, he's asleep!" Kento whined. 

"He has a right to sleep, Ryo must be tried. At least he's a zookeeper that's a hard working job, Kento!" Sage yelled at him with a smile. 

"You saying I don't work!" Kento yelled back. 

"You better believe that's what I'm saying!" Sage yelled standing, with a laugh in his voice. Kento stood ready to have a playful fight with Sage. 

"Guys… not inside! Please!" Mea begged. They didn't hear her and started pushing each other, laughing the whole time. Mea smiled and buried her face in her hands. Cye and Rowen smiled but turned their attention back to the outside. Back outside Ryo enjoyed the warm sunshine in his face and the birds singing beautiful songs. 

Suddenly something shifted in the shadows of the trees. Ryo sat up quickly trying to focus on what had moved. The shadow moved again quicker than before. Ryo jumped up ready to fight. "What's he doing?" Rowen asked seeing Ryo jump up. Sage and Kento looked up from where they had rolled on the floor; Mea lifted her face out of her hands. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ryo yelled to the shadow. A man stepped forth and walked toward Ryo. By now they were all looking out there window, watching Ryo an this stranger ready to help if Ryo needed it. The man had a mask over his mouth; a red bandana was tied around his forehead. A sword rested at his side, in one hand he carried a scroll. "What do you want here?" Ryo asked. 

"I have traveled far to find you, Ryo Sanada. I must see your father it is of great importance," The masked Samurai told him. 

"My father died many years ago. What did you want with him?" Ryo answered. 

"That is truly sad. Well it looks like you will have to take his place. Even if your father left us he was part of our ninja family and so are you. You must come with me Ryo Sanada," The Samurai explained. 

"Like Hell I have to come with you! I might be the prince but evil is not my way to go!" Ryo yelled. 

The Samurai just shook his head with a smile on his face. He took the scroll he carried an unraveled it quickly. Ryo's eye's grew wide, he bowed his head an did a fancy hand movement then kneeled before the Samurai with his eyes closed. "I thought evil wasn't your way to go," The Samurai smirked. 

"Even if it's not, I can't go against what I've been taught to honor." Ryo growled. Sage, Cye, Kento an Rowen ran out of the house and stood behind him in their sub-armor. 

"So you still have your bodyguards I see, You may stand," The Samurai told Ryo. Ryo stood but did not meet his eyes. 

"Body guards? What's up with this guy Ryo? Who is he?" Kento asked. 

"He's a member of the old ninja clan that my family used to be part of. Something is wrong and he says they need my help. He wants me to go with him. But I've refused," Ryo explained walking behind them. 

"You will come in the end Ryo Sanada. That I promise you," The Samurai laughed as smoke went up around him and he disappeared. 

"Guys…" Ryo started and they turned around to face him. 

"What is it?" They all asked. 

"You know how you've been asking what I want for my birthday… well the best thing for all of us is to keep that guy away from me. It's the best for everyone," Ryo told them in a low voice walking away. They tried to get him to explain, but Ryo refused an changed the subject quickly. He told them it was for their own safety. 

2 days later, the Samurai hadn't returned yet but Ryo was a nervous wreck. One morning Sage walked into the kitchen, he saw Rowen and Cye putting a jigsaw puzzle together and Kento was pouring some cereal. Ryo was reaching up to get a glass in the cabinet. "Hey Ryo. How are you this morning?" He asked. Ryo almost dropped the glass he had picked to use, but he caught it just in time. "What is wrong with you Ryo? Ever since we meet that Samurai you've been jumpier than a frog?" Sage questioned him. 

"No I haven't, and it's nothing. I promise. Just leave me alone," Ryo lied sounding annoyed. 

"Really?" Sage asked giving Kento a look. Kento came up behind Ryo and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryo almost jumped out of his skin. "And you say nothing's bothering you, right! Ha! Come on Ryo; tell us what's the deal with that Samurai," Sage told him sarcastically. 

"_Maybe I should tell them. No! It will just put them in more danger_!" Ryo yelled at himself. 

"Well…" Kento started. 

"No… I can't… I just can't!" Ryo yelled running out of the house, White Blaze at his heels. 

"Mea… is there any way you can tell us about the ninja clan Ryo's family came from?" Rowen asked as they all walked into the library where she was working. 

"I'll try but Ryo's background is tough, I never could get much info on it. Rowen and Cye look through those books on the first 2 shelves. Sage, help me on the computer and Kento go through those boxes with Ryo's name on them," Mea answered. Kento was the first to find something about Ryo that could be useful. 

"Hey! I didn't know Ryo could draw this good!" He exclaimed flipping through a old sketch book. They all came over to see and were amazed by how good the drawings were. Cye reached into the box an pulled out a book that read on the front, _Works of Ryo Sanada_. Cye opened the book and found works of music. 

"Dude! This music is good! I wish we had a piano so Ryo could play these for us!" Cye told them. 

Mea looked at the music and said to Cye, "Come with me!" The guys stayed and looked through the box, but Cye followed Mea into her lab. 

"What is it you want to show me?" Cye asked. Mea didn't answer; she just pulled on a bookshelf until it slowly opened. Behind it was a door. She turned the knob and the door opened with dust falling from it. Cye followed her down some old creaky steps. He saw a big thing in the middle of the small room covered by a thick blanket. He helped Mea through it off, under the thick blanket was a practically brand new Grand piano. 

"It was my Grandfathers. He rarely played it but still he had it. You know Cye; this would be a great birthday present for Ryo. It'll be from you but I'll help you clean this place up. What do you think?" Mea asked. 

"That would be great! Hey what's this?" Cye asked opening some boxes sitting by the piano. 

"Oh, that's just music my grandfather collected over the years," Mea answered. 

"Some collection! Look at this! Beethoven's, Moonlight Sonata. Mozart, Handle, Bach! Wow! I wish I could have known your grandfather," Cye told her excited. 

Mea smiled and then with a sigh she said, "I wish you all could have known him. Anyway let's get to work,"

Seeing Ryo's art made Sage think, "I know I'll get him a professional art set!" Sage explained Rowen and Kento his plan. "Take over this search on the computer," Sage told Rowen walking out of the room. Sage drove into the city to get his present for Ryo. None of them were worried about Ryo yet. He could take care of himself, but if he needed their help some kind of sign would tell them, wouldn't it? Plus White Blaze was with him. Rowen found some info so he printed it out. 

"Holy Shit! Rowen, take a look at this!" Kento yelled to him looking at something in a small black box. 

"What is it, Kento?" Rowen asked walking over to him. Kento was speechless. 

"Well, What is it?" Rowen demanded. Slowly Kento pulled a gold locket out of the box. Rowen got to his knees to have a better look. The chain sparkled brightly; a heart charm was hooked to it. Ryo's name was engraved onto the front and small rubies lined the edge. Kento tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Why do you think something this beautiful would be in a box?" Rowen asked. 

"I have no clue. But I do know one thing if I had something like this, I would be wearing it and showing it off," Kento answered. 

"I think it might be a present from his parents. He put it away hoping the pain of remembering would be locked away with it." Rowen explained. 

"Well, I think you should give it to him as a birthday present. It's time he got over losing them," Kento told him flipping through the sketchbook. 

"Are you crazy! Ryo is depressed enough as it is! If I give this to him, we might walk into his room 1 morning and find that he committed suicide. I know you agree, but that I don't want to see. But I'll save it for him; it shouldn't just sit in this box collecting rust," Rowen explained. 

"Why is he so up tight about his parents? I mean I would be over it in a second?" Kento questioned. 

"You say that, but you still have both your parents. You'll see what it feels like someday when it happens to you," Rowen told him as he stood and put the locket in his pocket, "I'm going to find Mea and Cye to show them what I found. You should come to; everybody needs to know this," He finished picking up the papers. By this time Mea had dusted and Cye was making plans on what it would look like. Cye showed Mea his list when he was finished. 

"The only things I don't have are the, dark silk and the bookshelf," Mea told him. 

"I can get first rate stuff real cheep, I have a friend in the business. Where's the wood and paint, I'll get Kento to help. This is going to be so great!" Cye told her with a smile. 

"Mea!" Kento yelled. Mea ran up the steps and brought then down. 

"Whoa! This is cool!" Cye heard Kento say as the came down. "Hey guys! This is going to be my present to Ryo. But if you don't mind I could use some help," 

"What do you need us to do?" Rowen asked handing the papers he'd printed to Mea. 

"Okay, let me see. Kento and I will go out in the shed to get wood a paint. Then when we come back Kento can replace the rotten wood of those steps. And Rowen, you and I can paint these walls. Wait a minute, where's Sage?" Cye asked. 

"Oh, he went into town to get Ryo a pro paint set," Rowen told him, "He should be back any minute," 

"Okay, Mea we'll be right back," Cye told her as he and Kento walked up the steps and went outside. Mea didn't answer; she was reading the pages Rowen had given her. Sage came back just as Cye an Kento were walking to the front door. Sage held open the door for them and then as he closed it he told them, "I'm going to go up to my room to wrap an hide this. Then I'll come down and join you guys," 

"All right!" Kento yelled and then he whispered, "That'll be in a hour," Cye chuckled knowing Sage's wrapping wasn't worth crap. 

Meanwhile Ryo and White Blaze had covered much ground and they stopped to rest. "Why do the guys have to press on and on about this, I told them as much as I could. White Blaze… you don't even know about this part of my past. For one thing I only remember a few things about it. All I remember is; 

****Flashback****

One day I was with my mother in our garden. She was reading to me, holding me in her arms. Suddenly 5 figures appeared; "Hand over the Prince to us and you won't be harmed," One of them told her. 

She stood and held me tight in her arms, "Why do you want the Prince?" She asked. 

"Just hand him over now!" Another said. 

"No! You can't have my Prince!" She yelled turning to run. But as she did they grabbed her and tore me from her arms. 

"Mommy!" I screamed as they ran with me. One of them hit me in my head and everything went black. The next thing I knew I was laying on some kind of table or alter. 

"We must drain him now! I'm sure the King knows and is on his way here!" A new voice said. 

"What do you want with me?" I asked tears flowing from my eyes. 

"We don't want you; we just want the special powers you hold!" The one who had first spoken to my mother told me. They held me down and I felt myself getting weak. Just as I was about to past out I heard my fathers voice. 

"What the Hell! Do you think your doing with my son!" He yelled. 

"Daddy… please daddy, get me out of here," I begged and then my world went black. 

****End Flashback****

"When I woke up we were in our car driving very fast. I was in my mother's arms, after that I never found out what took place after I pasted out. All I know is that my parents never called me Prince Ryo-chan in public again but they continued when we were home alone. I never could quite remember why they called me that but they did. I didn't remember anything at first, but as I got older it came back little by little," Ryo explained sliding down the trunk of a tree. White Blaze rubbed his face against Ryo's and he purred. Ryo smiled and buried his face in the tiger's soft white fur. "Thanks, White Blaze. You have always been a true friend to me, loyal to the end," Ryo told him. 

"So sad… all alone and no place to go, No bodyguards to protect you? This surprises me!" The Samurai questioned appearing in front of Ryo. Ryo's eyes grew wide with fear. White Blaze sensed danger and stood in front of Ryo growling. The Samurai smiled and then chanted something. White Blaze was lifted out of the way and then set aside, held back by a force field. 

Ryo jumped up and tried to get to him, "White Blaze!" He screamed. The Samurai chanted something else and this power through Ryo back against a tree. The force knocked Ryo out but the power held him against the tree. 

The Samurai smiled to himself and thought, "_This will be easier than I thought_," Slowly he took off his bandana and then through it at Ryo. The bandana rapped around Ryo's head and glowed. "_It won't be long until the bandana has drained all of his power, and then we will take over this world_!" The Samurai thought. Suddenly the bandana stopped glowing and looked as if something was pulling at it. Ryo's symbol of Virtue flashed brightly under it. The bandana flew back to the Samurai's hand. "What is this!" The Samurai yelled. 

"My friends aren't the only things that protect me, you bastard! I'm protected by a greater power! The power of Virtue!" Ryo yelled, still the power held him. 

"I will return to finish you! And then with the help of your power, we will take over the world!" The Samurai yelled disappearing. The power holding Ryo and White Blaze vanished with him. 

"Ugh…" Ryo groaned pasting out as he fell. White Blaze ran over and caught him. Knowing his master needed help, White Blaze ran as fast as he could back to Mea's. All the way back Ryo's symbol flashed. 

Sage was walking down the stairs when he heard White Blaze scratching at the door. Sage ran to the door and opened it. White Blaze growled as he walked in. "Ryo! White Blaze! What happened!" Sage asked taking Ryo off his back. White Blaze just looked at him then back at Ryo, his eyes full of worry. Sage took Ryo and laid him on the couch. "Wake up! Ryo, please wake up!" Sage begged shaking him lightly. 

"Sage…" Ryo said opening his eyes. 

"White Blaze watch him, I'll be right back," Sage told him running to Mea's lab. Ryo's face stayed in his mind, many questions were running through his mind. 

"_Why was Ryo's symbol flashing? What had happened? Why hadn't something told them he needed help?_" When he ran into the lab and saw the bookshelf door, after he had looked around he yelled down, "Mea!" 

Mea looked up from the papers and yelled back, "What!" The others put down whatever they were doing to here what Sage had to say. 

"It's Ryo! Hurry!" Sage yelled. Mea didn't waste any time on getting up stairs. Cye, Kento, and Rowen were at her heels. When they came back White Blaze was staring at the window growling. Ryo's eyes had fear written in them as his eyes locked on the same window. 

They all stood around him feeling a evil presence. Kento put one arm over White Blaze's neck, "What is it boy? What's there?" He asked looking at the window. Kento looked back at the window and saw two red eyes glow then faded. "Ahh!" Kento yelped falling back. 

"What is it Kento?" Sage asked. 

"Eyes… red… glowing… somebody's out there!" Kento stammered out his words. They all watched the window and the eyes glowed again. Mea saw Ryo's symbol flashing and wondered why. 

"Mea stay with Ryo don't take your eyes off him," Cye told her. They opened the door and White Blaze ran out, they followed. Keeping his mind on Ryo the Samurai didn't hear White Blaze. The tiger pounced on him and tried to hold him down but when the Samurai heard the guys coming he used his magic and vanished. 

"Where is he White Blaze?" Rowen asked. White Blaze looked at him with eyes that were confused as his were. 

"Well… he's not here so we should go back inside and make sure Ryo's okay," Sage told them walking back to the front door. The others took one more look around and then followed him inside. 

"Come on Ryo, tell me what happened," Mea was saying when they came back in. They hung back knowing if anybody could get Ryo to say something it would be Mea. 

"He stole some of my power…" Ryo told her. 

"Your power? What power Ryo?" Mea asked. 

"Magic," Ryo said struggling to sit up. 

"_What Magic_?" Each of them were wondering. 

"Shin, Gi, Jin, Chie, and Inochi," Ryo chanted and a rose appeared standing in his hand. 

"Wow! How'd you do that? And what's so special about this power?" Mea asked. 

"That's nothing, that Samurai wants my true power. If he got a hold of me you could kiss this world good bye. I'm so scared… please don't let him get me. They'll kill me," Ryo begged creating more flowers, each the color of the guy's armor, then he looked toward the door even through he couldn't see over the top of the couch. 

"He knows you're there guys," Mea said with a laugh in her voice. His eyes closed and made the roses fly to them. They watched in awe as the roses hooked themselves somewhere on their clothes. Ryo was still holding the first rose he had made and was looking at it. 

Mea watched it also, it was just a bud, "_what could this rose do to help them_?" She wondered. 

"Mea… this rose is for you. By doing what I'm getting ready to do, you will always know if I'm okay. Even if I'm far away," Ryo told her putting his finger to it. 

"How? How will this flower know?" Mea asked. 

"I can't explain it. But my… my father did this for my mother when he went away. When I'm well it will bloom so beautifully it will take your breath away. But if something happens to me it will wilt and die if I die," A blue flash went through the flower and it bloomed. "Ugh…" Ryo groaned and his eyes rolled back. Mea caught the flower as it was about to fall then she went and a washcloth to wipe the sweat off of Ryo's face.

"How does he have power without his armor?" Kento asked. 

"I think I might know, well at least from those pages Rowen printed out for me," Mea said picking up the pages. 

"Really? Tell us," They all said at the same time. 

"Well according to this, the ninja's of Ryo's family grained magical powers a few generations before he was born. The Sanada family is mentioned in here quite a few times as the most powerful ever. Whenever the Sanada family is mentioned Ryo is the main focus. It says that he was trained since he was real little to be a great leader and warrior. In fact his name means, little prince. He was always real serious when training and this says when he powered up his hair would spike up and some parts would start to turn gold. But as soon as they did they would disappear and he would pass out. There were many traitors in the clan and one day they kidnapped Ryo. They were hungry for his power and after Ryo's father found out what happened he killed them all. And then the Sanada family disappeared from the ninja clan forever," Mea explained. 

"So what does all this mean? And what's this power you're talking about?" Sage asked. 

"This Samurai is after Ryo's hidden powers. And if he got a hold of him nothing could stop them from taking over our world. Guys, this Samurai is serious news. He's stronger than Talpa could ever dream to be, but it's up to you guys to stop him. I don't think Ryo is up to it right now," Mea told them looking at Ryo who was sleeping peacefully for the time being. 

"But Mea, Ryo is the only one who could ever beat Talpa, and if this Samurai is stronger than Talpa we don't have a chance," Kento countered. 

"That's true, but if you use the new powers Ryo gave you the last time, an if Anubis and the other warlords came back you might have a chance." Mea told him getting up and changing the washcloth on Ryo's forehead. (Sadly Anubis and the other warlords don't come back to help) She leaned down and scratched White Blaze behind his ears. White Blaze yawned and purred. 

2 days later, Ryo still hadn't woken up but Mea said this was a good thing. He'd had so much energy drained that the more rest he got the better. White Blaze jumped up one afternoon and roared for the others to follow. In the clearing were they trained the Samurai awaited them. "Where is the Prince Ryo?" He questioned. 

"Like we'd tell you," Cye said crossing his arms. 

"No need, I see him asleep. Resting for the battle he will fight in the end," The Samurai said smiling at them. The guys fists clenched and they got into their fighting position. 

"You'll never get to Ryo before you go through us!" They all yelled. 

"Then let's do it! You're wasting my time!" The Samurai yelled pulling out his sword. 

They each tried their best but none of their moves put a dent in him. Ryo woke and sat up, Mea ran up to him and asked, "Ryo what's wrong?" 

"The guys need my help against that Samurai," Ryo told her trying to stand. Mea put an arm around him just in time before he fell. Ryo's knees buckled under him and if it wasn't for Mea he would have fell. 

"No you don't Ryo. Your still weak from your last run in with that Samurai," Mea told him as he leaned on her. 

"No Mea, the guys will die if I don't. I can't let my friends down," Ryo told her standing on his own and then walking toward the door. 

"_But if you go now… you'll be the one who dies_," Mea thought. 

"Don't think that Mea. If I die then that is the price I pay for the ones I love lives. Goodbye Mea, until the next time me meet," Ryo told her walking out the door. 

"Goodbye Ryo, keep safe forever," Mea whispered to the empty space where he had just been. Mea had put his flower in the kitchen; it sat in a crystal vase. She didn't know it just then but the flower dropped 2 petals. The guys lay in pain on the ground from the Samurai's shots at them. They hadn't even had a chance to use their powers. Sage pushed himself up and then to standing. "You will never get to Ryo. I would throw my life away before I would let you get to him!" Sage yelled. 

"That time will come sooner than you think because here he comes now," The Samurai told him with a smile looking the way Ryo was coming. 

"Get out of here, Ryo!" Sage screamed. But Ryo just continued walking calmly toward them. The Samurai smiled and started circling his sword, Sage saw him getting ready to use the power that had put them all out of the fight. Sage ran to protect his friend and leader. 

"Ahh!" Sage screamed as the power hit him and he covered Ryo. 

"No! Sage!" Ryo screamed as he watched Sage block the beam for him. 

"You ok Ryo?" Sage asked as he raised himself off Ryo. 

"Thanks to you," Ryo answered sitting up. Sage smiled but he was weak and fell back to the ground. Ryo was kneeling and put his hand on Sage's shoulder, and then he stood and used his power to move things to move the guys so they wouldn't be in the way of the fight. "Rest in Peace for the time being," Ryo told them slowly waving his hand over their bodies. 

"So I see you've discovered all of your powers. The 5 most special are yours powers to heal, give life, destroy, death, and create," The Samurai told him. 

"Yes, now prepare to die," Ryo answered. 

"Don't you think there's a reason that I took out your friends before you?" The Samurai asked. 

"Of course, and I'll kill you for it," Ryo told him. 

The Samurai just smiled and then yelled, "Destruction Wave!" And a huge power shot out of his sword and headed straight for Ryo. Ryo just stood there eyes closed, before the wave hit him his eyes opened, fixed on the wave a few inches from his face it exploded. "Impossible!" The Samurai screamed. After the dust settled the Samurai's face of confidence disappeared and was replaced with one of fear. 

"I told you that I'll kill you for what you did to my friends. Now you might want to start begging for mercy but I'll tell you now that I won't give you any. Still I would love to here your pleas," Ryo told him with a smile powering up. Ryo's tiger blue eyes turned pale as the color of ice and his hair started to spike up a few thick strands changed to gold. 

"No! It can't be! He's got the power! He's become Esper'ance! The most powerful member of our Ninja clan has finally shown himself!" The Samurai screamed backing away. 

"Say goodbye!" Ryo screamed forming a ball of energy in front of him self. Ryo chanted something throwing the ball of energy that he had created at the Samurai. 

"No! This should be the other way around!" The Samurai screamed as he was destroyed. After the dust had settled Ryo leaned down and healed the earth that had been damaged between his and the Samurai's battle. Then he walked over to where he'd put his friends. For a minute he just looked at his friends dead bodies then threw his hands out beside himself. Gold strings of light left his fingers and went into his friend's bodies. After a few seconds they sat up and looked amazed at Ryo. 

"This is the power I was speaking of. Please take good care of White Blaze and Mea, after I finish telling you this I'll be very weak. And I'll probably be out for awhile," Ryo told them. Then his eyes turned back to tiger blue and the gold strands left his hair, Ryo pitched forward. Sage jumped out to catch him before he hit the ground. 

"Man he is weak," Sage said. Rowen came to help him and they took Ryo back to the house. 

Ryo's birthday was August 15th but since he hadn't woken up they planned to have his party right after he woke up. Mea went out and bought a beautiful frame to put the picture of Ryo and his parents in, then she wrapped it up. Cye and Kento's music room was looking really good. They went out and bought three small coffee tables, around them they put down sitting mats. Kento got one of his friends to fix the lights so they could dim and brighten them. Cye showed them the whole effect of the wild colored walls with the dark blue curtains and the lights dimmed. "Dude! This is so cool!" Rowen complemented. 

"All agree?" Mea asked. 

"You better believe it!" They answered at the same time. 

"Now all we need is the 17-year-old," Cye said. 

"Well I hope he wakes soon, it's been 3 months to the day. I mean the battle with the Samurai was on June 13th and it's now October 13th. Well White Blaze will tell us if there's any change. And his flower is growing and wilting the same time," Mea explained walking back up the stairs. She had assigned the job of watching Ryo to White Blaze because she knew nothing could make him leave his master unprotected. She had started feeding him up in Ryo's room because he wouldn't leave him.

****Dream**** 

"What do you want with me?" Ryo asked in his dream. 

"We don't want you, just the power you hold," One of them explained. 

"What in the Hell are you doing with my son!" Ryo's father yelled. 

"Please help me daddy, please…" Ryo begged and then his world went black.

****End Dream****

Suddenly Ryo shot up in his bed, his breaths coming out in heavy gasps. White Blaze raised his head then got up and licked Ryo's hand. "White Blaze? Where am I?" Ryo asked looking around. White Blaze purred. "Oh my room in Mea's house. White Blaze how much time has passed?" Ryo asked him swinging his feet over the side of his bed. White Blaze gave three low growls. "Three months?" Ryo asked surprised. White Blaze nodded. "Dang, I didn't think it would be that long," Ryo told him pulling some jeans on and then pulled on a T-shirt. "Lets go see what the guys and Mea are up to," Ryo told him walking out his bedroom door. White Blaze walked ahead of him and laid down on his mat beside the fireplace. Ryo sat down on the couch and started to read a magazine. 

"Are you sure he'll like it…" Ryo heard Kento ask. 

"If you're talking about something to do with my birthday you might want to talk a little quitter," Ryo said over his shoulder not looking up. 

"What? Ryo!" They yelled. 

"What's up?" Ryo asked with a smile. 

"You're awake!" They yelled. 

"Duh, I'm sitting here aren't I?" Ryo said sarcastically. 

"Sage! Rowen! Mea!" Cye and Kento yelled. 

"What is it?" They asked running into the living room. 

"Hey guys, guess you missed me huh?" Ryo asked leaning over the back of the couch. 

"Ryo!" They yelled. 

"_Guess that answers my question_," Ryo told himself. 

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" Kento told him with a huge smile. 

"Of course we missed you!" Mea told him. 

"How do you feel?" Rowen asked. 

"Fine, I slept a lot and that makes me feel a lot better. How have you guys been?" Ryo asked. 

"We do just fine," They told him. 

"Cool, but I guess I ruined whatever you guys had planned for my birthday. I'm sorry," Ryo told them with a sigh. 

"No way! Hey if you feel all right we'll have things ready in three hours!" They told him excited. 

"Come on Ryo, we'll go into the city and let the guys get everything ready," Mea told him pulling him out of the house. 

"Cye bake the cake, Kento make sure everything's ready. Rowen put up the decorations, and I'll get the money together that we planned to give to him," Sage explained. 

Ryo made Mea let him drive. He took her shopping. "You shouldn't have done this, Ryo. It's your birthday not mine," Mea complained. 

"So? I like doing things for others, even on my birthday," Ryo told her looking in the windows. 

"Still I don't feel right about it," Mea said. 

"Wow! Mea look at that dress!" Ryo yelped looking at a beautiful silver dress in a window. 

"Your right Ryo, it is beautiful. And silver does look good on you," Mea said with a giggle. 

"Thanks but I don't think I have the figure for it. You on the other hand, you would look beautiful in it," Ryo explained with a sly smile. 

"I guess you want me to try it on?" Mea asked. 

"You bet, and by the time your done it will be time to head home," Ryo told her sitting down. She sighed and walked in the store. 20 minutes later she came out in the dress, Ryo was reading a paper and he looked up when he heard awes and people around stopping walking to look. Mea walked out of the store the dress on. Ryo put the paper down and watched in awe as she walked slowly towards him. The silver dress clung to her slim body. The fabric made little sound as it rubbed together. A pearl studded string rapped around her neck, holding the dress up. 

"What do you think?" Mea asked. 

"You look beautiful, go ahead spin around and show off your beauty to all these on lookers," Ryo told her. The storeowner came out and asked Ryo what he thought. "I'll buy it for her." 

"Sir, its 1000 dollars," The storeowner answered. 

"I can give you 500 now and the other half in 2 months," Ryo explained. 

"Deal, good luck with your love sir," The storeowner wished him walking back into the store with the 500 dollars. 

"_My love_?" Ryo asked himself and he looked back at Mea then as he watched her he thought, "_The store owner is right, I do love her_." 

Mea changed back into her old clothes and they left with the dress. "Thank you Ryo. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Mea thanked him as he drove back to the mansion. 

"You don't have to; it's enough to know that you let me stay in the mansion. Without your kindness I would have no place to go, I'd be just another bum on the street. The kind that no one ever pays any attention to. And you know that's the way it would be because you know I have no other family. Their all dead… when I was 13 I wanted to be with them so bad that I had actually tried to commit suicide. But Sage saved me and showed me that I wasn't alone. He told me that even if I didn't have any of my family left I did have my friends. And his parents took care of me until a woman came forth and clamed to be my Aunt. The judge ruled in her favor and when I was 15 I ran away, she didn't even look for me. That's when I knew she had lied, she wasn't my real Aunt. So I should really be thanking you not you thanking me," Ryo explained acting as if he wasn't talking to anyone. Mea was quiet then because she knew all the things he said where true. His words got her thinking and she was quiet all the way back to the house. 

When they walked in and the guys yelled, "Happy Birthday Ryo!" Ryo smiled and small tears formed in his eyes, but he blinked them away. 

They ate the great cake Cye had baked and talked for awhile then Kento said, "Hey Cye! Let's show him our present!" Mea jumped up and got a blind fold and tied it around his eyes so he couldn't see. 

They lead him to the library and as they pulled him along he asked, "You guys aren't going to throw me off a cliff are you?" 

"Oh come on! How could we put a cliff in the house?" Mea asked with a laugh. 

"You can be surprised what people can do in 3 month's time with so much money," Ryo answered with a smile. Carefully they lead him down the steps and then Mea took off the blind fold. 

"Surprise!" Cye and Kento yelled. Ryo looked around with a confused look on his face, but then he broke out in a smile. 

"How in the world did you guys find out I could play?" Ryo asked. 

"We looked through the boxes in Mea's lab that had your name on it. And we found works of music that was really good," Cye explained as Ryo looked around. 

"You thought those works were good? I just wrote them when I was 12 and when I lived with White Blaze in the Himalayas," Ryo explained fingering the keys. 

"Will you play this for us Ryo?" Mea asked handing him Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Ryo took it from her and looked over it. 

"Sure, I can play this," Ryo answered sitting down at the piano. The rest of them had a seat on the floor mats to listen. Ryo began playing; there was no fault in it. Sage took a closer look at his face, there was a smile on his lips and his eyes were closed. 

"Guys… he's playing with his eyes closed!" Sage whispered to them. Slowly the music slowed and then stopped. Ryo turned to them and his eyes asked the question. 

"You played great!" They cheered. 

"Thanks, I didn't think I still had it," Ryo told them. 

"Well you do! Kento and I are glad you like it," Cye said. 

"Here Ryo, this is my present to you. Happy Birthday," Sage told him handing him his wrapped present. Ryo unwrapped it and his eyes grew wide when he saw the pro art set. 

"Thanks!" Ryo thanked him. 

"You're welcome, so what will you're first drawing be?" Sage asked. 

"A portrait drawing of my family," Ryo answered. They looked at each other and then back at him. 

"You guys." Ryo said seeing the looks on their faces. 

"Oh, hey cool. We'll wait until Uley gets here so he can be in it to," Rowen told him. 

"Yeah, he'll get mad if he's not in it," Ryo said with a laugh. 

Just then they heard the front door slam and Uley yelled, "Ryo! Where are you!" And then heard the pounding of his feet as he ran around looking for Ryo. 

"Ha Ha, We'll be up in a minute Ulee's!" Ryo yelled up the stairs and he stared up the stairs, with the rest of them following. Uley met them at the top of the stairs. 

"Happy Birthday Ryo!" Uley yelled handing him a present. 

"Thanks, wow a brush for White Blaze, why do I get the feeling that you'll be using this more than I will?" Ryo asked with a smile. 

"Maybe because I spend more time with him than you do," Uley answered with a smile. 

"I think you're right, let's go show it to White Blaze. I'm sure he'll like it," Ryo told him as they walked into the living room where White Blaze was still laying on his mat. White Blaze came over and sat at Ryo's feet after he'd sat down on the couch. Ryo started brushing White Blaze with his new brush. White Blaze purred. Mea pulled her present out from the place she had hide it. 

"Ryo… this is my present to you. I hope you like it," Mea said handing it to him over the back of the couch. He looked up at her and then opened it. Ryo didn't say a word as he looked at the picture. Tears formed in his eyes and 2 fell onto the glass of the picture, he tried to blink them away but they wouldn't stop. 

Ryo cleared his throat and then said, "Please excuse me," Then he got up and walked toward the door. 

"Ryo wait! Whats wrong?" Mea asked. 

"I just need to be alone for a little while," Ryo told her and he looked her in the eyes as he said it. Mea saw the tears mixed with pain and sadness. Ryo then turned a walked out the door, after he was outside he broke into a run and disappeared into the woods. 

Mea turned around to them and said, "I think I hurt his feelings real bad this time guys. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give him that picture," She sighed and sat on the couch. They didn't answer but sat with her to wait for Ryo to come back. 

Ryo ran about a mile into the woods until he came to a clearing then he leaned against a tree and slowly sank to the ground. Tears flowed from his eyes, down his cheeks, and they fell off his chin. "Mom… Dad… I wish you could be here. It's so hard; I miss you so much. Please if you can hear me… help me," Ryo begged to no one. 

"So you are the promised one, the one who destroyed the one before us?" Some voices asked from behind him. Ryo jumped up and turned to face 5 Samurai. Ryo backed up against the tree looking at each of their cruelly smiling faces.

"_Guys! If you can here my thoughts! Help! 5 Samurai attacking in a clearing about 1 mile into the woods! Please hurry!_" Ryo thought. Theirs heads jerked up as they heard his pleads. 

"Who's ready to kick some Samurai ass?" Kento asked. 

"Let's do it!" They yelled running out the door to help Ryo. The 5 Samurai were just starting to advance on Ryo when the guys ran in front of him. 

"Thanks guys," Ryo said getting into his fighting position. 

"No prob, just guard yourself!" Cye yelled as they each took a Samurai to fight. Ryo watched as they each fought. Ryo looked around and saw 1 of them who wasn't fighting disappear into the woods; he was heading for the house. Ryo closed his eyes and saw Mea and Uley standing outside. 

"No…" Ryo whispered as he ran after him. 

"I hear something Mea. Maybe it's Ryo and the guys," Uley told her pointing to a place in the woods. Before she could say anything the Samurai flipped out and landed in front of them his sword drawn. 

"I will weaken the promised one by killing the most important to him first," He laughed. 

"I don't think so!" Ryo screamed as he used Rowen's double kick to get the Samurai away from Mea and Uley. The Samurai flew off the ground about ten feet and then he got up. "I will never let you touch any one of my family!" Ryo yelled standing in front of Mea and Uley. 

"No matter, theirs lives are not important. It is yours that we want!" The Samurai told him. 

"Mea, Uley get in the house, NOW!" Ryo yelled to them. Mea rushed inside with Uley. 

"Come now Prince Ryo-chan! Show me this great power!" He screamed. 

"All right! And I'll use it to kick your ass!" Ryo yelled back. Then he started powering up, the few thick strands of hair turned to gold and all his hair spiked up. His eyes turned to the palest of blue then the transformation was complete. 

"Flame swipe!" The Samurai yelled sending fire out of his sword. Ryo held out his hand and blocked the shot with ease. 

Ryo started forming a ball in his hands and then chanted a counter spell, he shot the ball of energy at the Samurai; he didn't have a chance. The energy killed him and he disappeared. Ryo stood there until after the dust cleared then the gold in his hair disappeared and it fell back to resting on his shoulders, his eyes returned to their normal tiger blue and he fell to the ground. Mea ran out to help him, she held him up tears in her eyes. 

"Ryo! Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Mea… I'm really tried. I think I'll just take a little nap, don't worry though I'll wake up sooner than last time," Ryo explained and then he pasted out. 

"Ryo! Wake up! Please!" Uley begged. 

"It's okay Uley; he just needs to rest. That transformation really takes it out of him," Mea explained as she held Ryo in her lap. Meanwhile as the guys battled the other Samurai… Kento and Rowen killed the one they were fighting and they moved over to help Cye and Sage. Soon enough they were both dead, but before the one Sage had been fighting died Kento jerked him up and asked what they wanted with Ryo. 

"Doesn't matter now… he's either dead or dying as we speak," He laughed. 

"What!" They yelled. 

"Look around yourselves, is Prince Ryo-chan among you? No, he isn't while we kept you warriors busy the 5th one of us went after the girl and young boy. Prince Ryo-can saw him and went after him; you can guess what happens next," The Samurai finished with a wicked smile. 

"No!" Kento growled and gave the final blow. 

"Let's go you guys! Ryo might need our help!" Rowen yelled as they ran through the woods toward the house. They ran out of the woods and saw Mea with Ryo's head in her lap. 

"Ryo!" They yelled picking up their pace. Mea looked up at them as they ran up. 

"It's okay guys, he just pasted out. He transformed again and it totally wiped him out," Mea explained. They all sighed out a sigh of relief. Sage and Rowen picked him up and took him to his room. Rowen took the locket out of his pocket and laid on the table beside Ryo's bed, as he walked out he looked back at Ryo and then the locket. 

"_What great secret does that locket hold to your past Ryo? Please tell us so we can help you. I want to keep you safe; you're my best friend. I'll protect you no matter what._" Rowen thought then he turned out the light and closed the door to where it was open just a crack. 

Two days later, Mea, Sage, Kento and Cye headed into the city to get some food and other stuff they needed. Rowen volunteered to stay home and watch Uley; he wanted someone to be there if something happened. Mea had promised to bring him some books back from the library. "Bye you guys! Have fun!" Uley yelled as he waved to Mea and the guys. 

"See ya later! Have fun with Rowen!" Kento yelled as they drove off. 

"What you want to do first Uley?" Rowen asked. 

"I gotta work on my skatebroad; my wheel broke off yesterday," Uley explained. 

"Okay I'll be in the living room if you need me," Rowen answered sitting on the couch. Uley didn't answer; he just walked up to his room and started working on his skatebroad. Up in Ryo's room he stirred, the nightmare was horrible. 

****Dream****

Many voices spoke at once but the one that came most often was a voice saying, " We are coming… and when we do… you and your friends will meet their end. Be ready!" 

****End Dream****

He woke with start, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. After claming down he got out of bed walked down stairs; after changing. 

"Rowen? Where are the guys?" Ryo asked. 

"Ryo! You're up!" Rowen said jumping up. 

"Yeah, it's good to see you to. Are the guys here? We have to get ready. They're coming," Ryo explained pacing. 

"What? Who's coming? Clam down! Explain more!" Rowen told him. 

"My dreams, they're in my dreams. They're coming, they told me so; first their going to kill me and steal my power then they'll kill you guys so no one will try and stop them from taking over our world, or maybe the other way around. The Samurai won't let me kill myself cause if I do then the power will pass on and this whole thing will start over again," Ryo explained stopping in the middle of the room. 


	2. Songs & Chants

Part 2

Just then the doorbell rang… Ryo turned quickly and stared at the door. His hair stayed the same but his eyes turned ice blue. The tension in the room made the hair on the back of Rowen's neck stand up. Rowen shivered and he turned from Ryo to the door. The doorbell rang again, now Ryo's hair stood up and turned the few of strands of hair gold. Ryo gulped and in a quivering whisper he said, "Their here. Sub-armor now Rowen!" Rowen put on his sub-armor and stood ready to fight. "Hold on to me, we have to get away from the house," Ryo told him. Rowen put his hand on Ryo's shoulder with a questioning look on his face but it disappeared when he looked around, they were standing in the woods. They were in an enclosure of willow trees; the branches hung low and thick. "We'll be safe here, but only for a few minutes. They will know where we are because of my power, even if I un-transformed. I don't know how but they do, don't worry Rowen I will not allow any harm to come to thee…" Ryo's voice trailed off as he used an old accent. 

"Where did that thee come from?" Rowen asked. 

"Hush thou's mouth or they'll find us sooner," Ryo told him looking threw the thick branches. A good 5 minutes passed and they remained quiet. 

"Maybe it wasn't them Ry… you know how those sales people bug us all the time?" Rowen questioned. 

"No! It was them! Now be quiet! Samurai move as quiet as a spirits soul through a summer nights darkness," Ryo explained not turning to look at him. 

"If you say so," Rowen sighed. 

Ryo kept watch as Rowen looked around. "Ugh… Ry?" Rowen shakily asked. 

"What now Ro…" Ryo's question trailed off when he turned to look at him. A Samurai was holding Rowen, a sword was against his throat; the Samurai smiled cruelly at Ryo. 

"I hope you don't mind if I play with your friend's body, after he's dead of course," The Samurai said. 

"Let him go! I am the one you want!" Ryo yelled. 

"And what do I get if I let him go?" The Samurai asked pulling the sword tighter to Rowen's throat. 

"I… I… will give my power to you," Ryo told him. More Samurai appeared behind the first one, each smiling cruelly. 

"And what else, please do go on, what else for this ones life?" Samurai asked. Ryo stood strong and looked at Rowen, his scared face tore his heart to pieces then he looked back at the Samurai and he sighed. 

"And I will give you my life…" Ryo told him then his voice trailed off. 

"No! Ryo! You can't!" Rowen yelled struggling to get free. 

"I'm sorry Rowen but I won't let any of my friends lives be lost at my expense. Now do as you said you would let him go," Ryo yelled. The Samurai smiled and pushed Rowen to the ground and signaled for the other Samurai behind himself to get Ryo. They charged and penned Ryo to the ground in seconds, Ryo did not even try to fight back but slowly tears fell from his eyes. Rowen struggled to get up and when he saw the sight before him he used a special power the armor gave them, the power to contact other wearers of the armor. 

"_Halo, Torrent, Hardrock… Strata and Wildfire need help fast! Follow my light of life beam to find us. Please hurry!_" Rowen begged through his mind; then he made a steady stream of dark blue light flow from his body to the sky. The beam was invisible to the Samurai but Ryo saw it and his eyes drifted to the sky as he watched the beam. 

Uley had heard the commotion downstairs and had ran outside when he saw no one around that was when he seen the beam. Only the one's with pure hearts can see Rowen's Beam of Life. "_Rowen's in trouble, oh where are the guys to help him?_" Uley asked himself. In the city Sage, Cye and Kento were waiting on Mea when they heard Rowen's cry for help and then they looked to the sky an saw the beam. Sage pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly he wrote Mea a note telling her that Rowen needed help which meant Ryo was in danger and that they would see her back at the house. Cye put it under the windshield wiper, and then they took of running for the beam, where Rowen was waiting for their help. 

Back in the willow trees Rowen watched as the Samurai beat Ryo to a pulp. Each time he would take a step forward to help the head Samurai would look at him with a smile and shake his head lightly then turn his attention back to Ryo getting beat until he gave in. Within ten minutes the guys stood beside Rowen waiting for the signal to attack. Finally Rowen gave it and they each took about five Samurai on, Rowen went after the head Samurai and tried to find Ryo. He found the head Samurai with Ryo in his arms, the Samurai had his eyes closed and Ryo's body was glowing. "No!" Rowen screamed trying to hit the Samurai but he disappeared and then reappeared a few feet away. "Drop him! And fight me!" Rowen yelled. 

"Fine, once I have disposed of thee I will finish off the Prince," The Samurai answered throwing Ryo into some trees. 

"Armor of Strata! Inochi!" Rowen yelled transforming into his armor. 

"Thou's armor has not enough power to beat me," The Samurai smirked. 

"You haven't seen me use my new powers that Ryo gave me," Rowen returned. 

"Do thou's worst, no one has defeated me yet," The Samurai told him. 

"I use my manners… ladies… first!" Rowen explained. 

"Why you little… Hell's Fire!" The Samurai screamed shooting fire from his spear. 

"Star Dust Comet!" Rowen yelled firing a bright white arrow. This went on for the next five minutes until a bright light engulfed the Samurai from behind, he was through to the ground in pain. Rowen was surprised and thought it was Sage, Cye or Kento who had helped him but it was Ryo! Ryo stood unsteadily against one of the trees that hadn't fell when he was through into them and he smiled weakly looking at Rowen. Rowen smiled back at his friend and just about put his guard down when a bright light went by his right side a hit Ryo. 

"Rowen! Behind you!" Ryo screamed through the pain of the beam that was hitting him. Rowen turned to see the Samurai standing; he was smiling and seemed to be getting stronger. Rowen looked back at Ryo and saw that his hair was slowly losing its color and his eyes were returning back to their normal tiger blue. A million things raced through Rowen's mind then he figured out what that beam was doing, it was draining Ryo of his power and life. Rowen quickly glanced over to Sage, Cye and Kento; they had defeated each opponent accept one. 

"Guys! Bring them over here! And fire the special powers all at once!" Rowen yelled to them. And they did just that once getting the Samurai back to back they all used their new powers at once. 

"Star Dust Comet!" Rowen yelled. 

"Thunderstorm Whirlwind!" Sage screamed. 

"Sand Dune Crush!" Kento yelled. 

"Ice Storm Bombardment!" Cye screamed. Their power hit all the Samurai and destroyed them, their lost souls screamed as they were sent to a place of ever lasting pain; no hope for peace. The beam that had been hitting Ryo slowly died and he fell to the ground. Rowen was the first to his side, and he grew pale when he saw Ryo's body. You had to bend down to see that he was breathing, and he looked so frail. Kento gently lifted Ryo off the ground and carried him back to the house. On the way back Rowen used his armor power of Life Force to steady Ryo's heart beat. 

"I hope that was the last of them… I don't know how much more Ry can take of this," Sage told them as they finally saw the lights in the house. Five minutes later they walked out of the woods, Uley was standing on the front door step and Mea was getting out of her jeep. 

"Damn those Samurai," Mea thought as she saw Ryo in Kento's arms. "Bring him in and lay Ry on the couch," Mea told Kento as he walked by. Kento did as he was told and then they all sat around and fell into a deep sleep. 

"Ro? Come on Rowen, wake up…" A voice begged pulling Rowen to conciseness. Rowen slowly opened his eyes to find Ryo's worried face looking at him. 

"Ry? Is it really you?" Rowen asked. 

"Yeah, I've been waiting almost two weeks to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you being here when I woke up I doubt I'd be talking to you right now." Ryo explained. 

"Two weeks! I've been out for two weeks!" Rowen asked surprised. 

"Shh… Sage and the others are still out," Ryo whispered looking at his friends on the other couch and floor. Rowen took a good look at his friend and saw that he looked really tried, also he looked as if he'd lost a lot of weight. "It's almost lunchtime if you go in the kitchen Mea will fix you something," Ryo told him getting up to light a fire. Rowen walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Mea saw him and smiled. 

"So your finally awake, I was starting to get worried…" Mea started but was then interrupted by Rowen. 

"Is Ryo okay? He doesn't look so good…" Rowen asked looking toward the living room. Mea turned back to her cooking and didn't answer. 

"Mea? You're not telling me something; spill or I'll somehow force it out of you," Rowen told her in a threating voice. Again Mea stayed quiet as she cooked. "Mea?" Rowen questioned. 

With a sigh Mea's shoulders shagged. "If you look into the living room right now Ryo will have lit a fire and be sitting by it in his sub-armor. That's the only reason he's still alive right now. Ry woke up 4 days after he had that power and life drained, when I told him you guys were still out he got worried. And you know how Ryo is… when one of you guys is out like that you were he won't eat or sleep until you wake up cause Ry's afraid that if he goes to sleep, something might happen and he won't be able to help you guys," Mea explained looking at him. Rowen stood and took a step back to where he could see in the living room. Mea was right, Ryo was sitting by the fireplace, a fire lit and he was in his sub-armor. Rowen also noticed that Ryo's eyes were dropping then jerking back up as he tried to stay awake. 

Rowen turned back to Mea and asked, "Why is he wearing his sub-armor?" 

"Ryo's armor power is fire and by sitting by the fireplace he uses the heat from the fire to power his armor which in return gives him energy to live on. Sadly it's not every much and it's taking its toll on him," Mea answered. Rowen sat back down at the table and let his friend's image burn into his memory. Suddenly he was jerked out of his concentration by a loud thud in the living room. He and Mea both ran into the living room to find Ryo lying on the floor. Mea ran to his side, turning Ryo over she touched his face and gasped. 

"What is it?" Rowen asked kneeling down beside her. 

"His… his skin is cold as death but he's still breathing," Mea whispered. Rowen touched Ryo's cheek and jerked his hand away; the cold made him shiver. 

"Help me get him to my jeep, I'm taking Ryo to the hospital. Rowen, you stay here in case the others wake up," Mea told him as he helped here lift Ryo and take him out to her jeep. All though she really didn't need his help because of all the weight he'd lost. 

"What if Uley comes by?" Rowen asked. 

"He won't, Uley is in Italy with his parents. But he does call every night about suppertime," Mea explained as she started her jeep. 

"Call when they tell you something!" Rowen yelled as she drove off. Mea watched Ryo out of the corner of her eye as she drove. 

"Wake up Ryo… don't die on me now," Mea said. 

"I'll love you forever," Ryo whispered. 

"_He loves me?!?!_" Mea asked herself as she looked over at him. Ryo was still unconscious; he looked so small because of the weight he'd lost. She speed up and was at the hospital in no time. 

Rowen had called ahead after she'd left and as soon as she stopped the nurses ran out with a gurney. Mea was told to wait in the waiting room and that the doctor would come to get her when he knew something. And wait she did… for five stink'en hours! At 6 p.m. Dr. Jones came into the waiting room and asked Mea to follow him. Mea followed to his office and had a seat across from the Doctor. "A side from the information you gave about Ryo earlier I need some more. After examining Ryo, I've found that he's very dehydrated and malnourished. Being the minor that he is, I need to know what is going on in your household. I need to know what caused this… and if it seems to be threating his life more than it already has, I will be forced to put him in a foster home. And since his life has been threatened, he will have to stay there until he's twenty," Doctor Jones explained. 

"What! No way! The friends we live with or I would never do anything to hurt Ryo!" Mea told him in a loud voice. 

"Now clam down Ms. Koji, I just need the information," Doctor Jones answered. 

"Okay, Ryo has been living with me almost two an a half years now. Kento Rei Faug, another guy who lives in my house and myself work for the living income. And also there are three others besides Ryo. Their names are, Sage Date; Rowen Hashiba; and Cye Mouri; we all live together, taking care of each other," Mea explained. 

"Well, has someone in your household falling behind on their job to help take care of Ryo? Because it sure doesn't look as if any body is helping him?" Doctor Jones questioned. 

"No, Ryo is like our brother. We would do anything for him, it's just he's very independent and doesn't ask for our help, very often," Mea explained. 

"It would seem to me that if you saw something wrong you might try to help him?" Doctor Jones questioned. 

"I tried but Ryo is his own person, he does what he wants and good god! He is stubborn! That's why this happened, I tried to get him to eat and drink but once his mind is made up there's no changing it," Mea told him. 

"Okay then what happened to cause him to decide to do this?" Doctor Jones asked leaning back in his chair. 

"Well… things that I don't want to go into detail about have been happening to him and friends a few weeks ago. Sage, Cye, and Kento are still pasted out. Rowen woke up this morning to find Ryo not looking well. Ryo pasted out in the living room and that's when I brought him here," Mea explained. Doctor Jones didn't look happy. "Please, say your not going to take Ryo away from us. After the guys wake up and they find out Ryo has been taken away against his will… first they will try to find him then if they don't find him, you will be responsible for four more deaths. And then I will sue you for every cent you have before I kill myself. After Ryo finds out what we did he will kill himself because he can't stand to be without his friends love," Mea explained. 

"I will decide what to do after I talk to Ryo. For now you may go see him, Ryo has been put into ICU because of his case. The room number is 514; he was still out when we hooked the tubes up to him," Doctor Jones said showing her out the door. 

Mea found the way to the room and a nurse left as she walked in. After a few minutes Ryo opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why did you bring me here? You know I hate being in hospitals?" Ryo asked. 

"Rowen and I didn't know what else to do. You pasted out so quickly and we just didn't have time to think," Mea told him. 

"So what'd that doc want to see you about?" Ryo questioned. She sighed and then told him. 

"The Doctor doesn't think we're taking good care of you at home and since you're a minor if he sees that your life is threatened any more he will take you away from us and to you in a foster home until your twenty," Mea answered. 

Sadness filled his eyes and then he said; "I don't want to leave you guys. You guys are my family, if he decides to take me away I will kill myself before he has a chance to explain why," Then a tear fell freely down his cheek. 

"And how would you do that?" Mea asked. 

"Pull out this IV line and this tube, whatever it's for," Ryo explained showing her the IV in his arm and one of the two tubes running into his stomach. 

"Well, tell me before you do cause I want you to be sure you know what I'm about to tell you," Mea started and then she paused, Ryo looked at her a curious look on his face. "You said while you unconscious that, you loved me," Mea started. 

A shocked look came to his face then he said; "I'm sorry Mea," Ryo answered looking away. 

"No! No! Don't be sorry, I am, I mean I'm just shocked. But after thinking about it, I love you to," Mea finished. 

An even more shocked look came to his face and then he stammered out, "You… You do?!?! Mea you don't know how much that means to me," Ryo told her. Mea smiled and blushed. "Uh…" Ryo groaned. 

"What's wrong Ryo?" Mea asked. 

"The room is spinning again; man I'm dizzy." Ryo whispered putting a hand on the side of his head. The next thing she knew he had pasted out again. Mea uncovered him and saw that his sub-armor had reappeared. Mea went to a store and bought ten candles. After getting back she lit them and put them at his sides, so he would start to warm up. Ryo woke up and Mea threw away the candles. About five seconds later the phone rang and Mea answered it; it was Rowen he wanted to know how Ryo was. Mea handed the phone to Ryo and as soon as it was to his ear Ryo asked how he was feeling. 

Rowen chuckled and answered; "I think I should be asking you that question. But if you must know… I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine; I don't know what I'd do without Mea over here," Ryo told him looking toward Mea but she was asleep. 

"Hey Rowen? Can you come get Mea, she's asleep and I think she'd be more comfortable in her bed or on the couch," Ryo asked with a smile. 

"Okay, hey guess what?" Rowen questioned. 

"What?" Ryo returned. 

"The one eyed dragon wants to say something to you," Rowen answered, then he handed the phone to Sage. 

"What were you thinking! Not eating or sleeping while we were out!" Sage yelled. 

"You know how I am Sage, so you really don't need to ask that question. I have some bad news, the doctor that's taking care of me has talked to Mea and he told her that if he saw our household looked as if it was threating my life any more than it has he will have to put me in a foster home until I'm twenty. Is that a bunch of Bull Shit or what?" Ryo explained. 

"You got that right, that is bullshit. Well as soon as Cye and Kento wake up we'll be down to see you," Sage answered. 

"Thanks well I got to go, I don't want to wake Mea," Ryo told him. 

"All right, Ja Ne," Sage said. 

"Ja Ne," Ryo returned and then he hung up the phone. Ryo lay there for awhile wondering what his future held. "_Would he be taken away from his family? Were there any more Samurai wanting his life? Could he tell the others about his past life?_" The next thing he knew he had fallen asleep from the wondering. When he woke up it was dark and Mea was gone, a note was on the table from Rowen saying he hoped that he felt better and he would come by later to see him. Ryo smiled after reading the note and then he shivered. Ryo noticed that it was cold in the room, he saw a shadow in the room and the door closed. Ryo stiffened as the shadow approached him as the shadow stood beside him for a moment Ryo asked it; "Show yourself demon, who are you?" 

"Now don't be making judgements about me just yet… I may be a Samurai but I want to help you. That is if you'll let me," A young voice said. 

"I'll give you a chance, explain yourself," Ryo replied staring at a young man about his height with mid length brown black hair. 

"My name is William, Will for short. I'm 15 and have read all about your family. When I first heard about them I was amazed by your family's power and I wanted to learn more, but after I had learned about your family and your story wasn't finished… I have to ask you why your Father and your Mother wanted to revolt?" William asked. 

"Revolt? My parents didn't revolt, as you probably know I carry the power that can destroy this world or save it. When I was about 3, other Samurai came and stole me from my parents. They wanted to drain me of my power and to kill me, that way my parents would be weakened and they could control the world with my power. But my Father came to my rescue and he killed those Samurai that had stolen me, killed them because of what power they had taken from me. My Father knew that they wanted my power for evil reasons and that's not what our clan was for," Ryo explained. 

"I had a dream where this beautiful woman came and told me I was to help you. She gave me this small orb that is black but if you look closely you can see a symbol. It's the symbol for Health, it glows white," William said pulling the orb out and then handing it to Ryo. 

"Well… looks like Kayura visited you and she gave you a mystical armor orb. Do you have a place to stay?" Ryo asked. 

"No, I was hoping you might," William answered. Ryo looked him up and down still wondering if he could trust him it was then when their eyes meet. Ryo stared into warm tiger blue eyes, the same as his own. 

"I do know a place… with me, and my family. But to do that I have to convince that Doctor Jones out there that my family can take care of me," Ryo answered. 

"I can help with that, since the Samurai each have special powers mine is the power of mind control," Ryo gave him a curious look and William replied; "But I've decided to use it only for good and to help you guys," 

"Good choice now since you have the power of Health, can you make me better?" Ryo asked. 

"Sure," William said making a staff, similar to the Ancients staff, appear from nowhere. 

"Close your eyes and relax," William instructed. Ryo did as told and William passed the staff over Ryo's body. As soon as he was done Ryo opened his eyes and got up, the tubes had been removed and he was cured. 

"Thanks a lot! Now what can you do about that doc?" Ryo asked. 

"It's already taken care of, now call your friend. We need a way home," William told him. 

"Watch this," Ryo said and then he whistled. Ryo lead Will out of the hospital, where White Blaze was already waiting. "Hey White Blaze! Long time no see!" Ryo told the tiger with a smile. 

"A tiger! Awesome!" Will yelped looking from White Blaze to Ryo. "_Man… my older brother is awesome_!" Will thought. 

"Hop on, and enjoy the ride," Ryo said as they climbed on. White Blaze took off and Will hugged Ryo's waist tightly, Ryo looked back at him over his shoulder and smiled somehow he felt a connection to Will but couldn't place the feeling. Before Will knew it they were standing in front of a big house. "This… is where you live?!?!" Will asked amazed by the size. 

"Yep, come on in I want you to meet the guys and Mea," Ryo said walking up to the door. 

"Yo! Guys! I'm home and I brought a friend!" Ryo yelled walking into the house. 

"Ryo!" They all yelled jumping up. 

"How did you get out of the hospital? Are you okay?" Rowen asked running up to him. 

"My friend helped me, and I'm just fine. No worries," Ryo answered. Cye looked past him at Will and Ryo saw his look. "This is my new friend Will; Kayura came to visit him and gave him a new armor orb. He was a Samurai but now he's decided to be on our side." Ryo explained. They each gave Will a unsure look, Will looked down at the floor. Ryo saw this and at once went to defending Will. "Now listen up! Will is on our side! If Kayura came to see him then he must be good! And we can't forget, he's the one who saved my life. All of our lives. We all know what would happen if I had been left in that hospital," Ryo told them. Will looked at Ryo with a grateful smile on his face and Ryo smiled back. 

"Hey, if Kayura gave him a armor he must be good and she must have chosen him to help us defeat those Samurai. Dude it's cool to meet you, I'm Kento," Kento said holding out his hand to shake Will's. Will took his hand and they smiled at each other; the next thing he knew was all the hands were piled onto his and Kento's. 

"Ryo… we don't have any more rooms in the house," Mea whispered to him. 

"I can find some other place if you don't have room," Will told her quietly. 

"No, there's a extra bed in my room. He can use that," Ryo answered. Mea nodded and smiled at him. 

"Up for some training?" Ryo asked Will. 

"You bet! I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to go up against the promised one," Will replied. 

"Well… let's go outside and get it on, I'll help you learn how to use your armor," Ryo explained. They walked outside and found a nice spot in the yard to spar on. Both transformed into their sub-armor and got in their fighting positions. Everyone else watched from inside, waiting for a very intense match. 

Ryo cupped his left hand and motioned for Will to come and get him. Will ran forward and tried to punch Ryo but Ryo ducked. Will tried a kick but he wasn't even close to hitting Ryo. This is the way the fight went for an hour but then Will started getting hits on his side. For the rest of the time it was pretty even then after three hours they both collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. Rowen and Sage ran out to help them while Kento and Cye brought them water. "Thanks you guys, hey Will great match man," Ryo said with a smile. 

"You… better… believe it," Will gasped out. 

"Maybe you to should go in and get some rest, you look wiped," Cye told them. 

"Great idea, come on Will I'll show you where you can sleep," Ryo replied. 

"Thanks, lets go," Will answered as they walked back to the house. As soon as they were back in the house Ryo and Will both went up stairs to Ryo's room and Ryo showed him what bed would be his. 

"Thank you for all your kindness, Ryo," Will said with a yawn. 

"Your welcome, and call me Ry all my friends do." Ryo told him lying down on his bed. 

"Ry?" Will questioned. 

"Yeah?" Ryo replied looking over at him. 

"What's your real name?" Will asked. 

"Rekka No Ryo Sanada," Ryo answered. Just as Ryo was about to ask Will a question he looked over at him and saw Will was asleep. Ryo smiled to himself and turned over, before he could think another thing he was asleep as well. 

Down stairs Mea and the guys were talking. "I don't know Mea… all of a sudden Ryo shows up with this guy Will. He says rescued him from the hospital, not that I'm not grateful of that or any thing it just makes me nervous that he was a Samurai. And right now those Samurai are our worst enemy, couldn't he be a spy?" Sage questioned. 

"That could be but I don't think so. If Ry trust him then maybe we should to, and plus if he was a enemy then why would Kayura give him a armor?" Cye replied. 

"You got a point," Sage said sitting back on the couch. 

"I see you have some questions about your newest ally…" Kayura said. 

"Kayura!" They yelped jumping up. 

"Hello again," Kayura told them with a smile. 

"Can you tell us more about this guy you sent to help us?" Kento asked. 

"Sure, William is 15 and as I watched the Samurai I saw that he was different in many ways. Will was constantly studying or training and when he asked the elders about things they always lied to him. He wanted to know the truth and I gave it to him that was when he asked me about Ryo. I made him promise to be on our side, which didn't take every long, and I sent him to help Ryo out of the hospital," Kayura explained. 

"Are you sure he's safe?" Cye asked. 

"You don't have to worry Cye; Ryo is in no danger. Because of something in his past Will won't do anything to Ryo. I have been promised not to tell you what it is but don't worry everything will be revealed in time, Goodbye my Warriors," Kayura said as she disappeared. 

"What could've happened to make him change his mind?" Rowen wondered. After discussing this some more they all headed to bed. At 6 in the morning Ryo was awake and sitting on the side of his bed. He watched as the sun came over the lake, it was beautiful. Then something sparkling caught is attention, it was his locket! 

"_How did this get here_?" Ryo wondered picking it up; "_I thought I had lost this when that woman posed as my Aunt, I thought she had kept this. Guess not_." Then he pulled a key out of the drawer and put it into the hole on the side of the locket and turned. The locket slowly opened and a soft melody played. On one side of the inside of the locket was a picture of a man, maybe in his early thirties. He had pitch black hair and bright tiger blue eyes, he was neatly dressed and smiling. On the other side was a picture of a young woman. She was maybe in her middle twenty's had brownish-black hair and soft light blue eyes. Tears formed in Ryo's eyes as he looked at the pictures and listened to the music, words sang with the music, this is what they said; 

__

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday 

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been 

All this I know but still I can't find ways

To let you go 

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day 

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you. 

Somewhere in my memory 

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be 

Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you 

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you.

You'll always be the dream 

That fills my head

Yes you will

Say you will

You know you will, oh baby

You'll always be the one I know

I'll never forget

It's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing 

No matter how I try and try 

I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no 

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I moved on 

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say 

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you.

Will was awakened by the soft music and when he looked over all he saw was Ryo's back. He sat up and after wiping his eyes of sleep Will took a closer look at Ryo. His shoulders were shaking slightly and he heard light gasps. Will got up and put his hand on Ryo's shoulder that was when he realized Ryo was crying. 

"Ryo? Are you okay?" Will asked. Ryo quickly wiped away his tears and closed the locket. 

"I… I'm fine… Come down stairs when you're ready," Ryo told him walking away and as he did Ryo put the locket back on the table. 

Will picked it up and looked at it, "Ry, What is this?" Will asked. 

Ryo turned around at the door to his bedroom and quietly said, "Put it down. If I catch you doing anything with that locket I will kill you with my bare hands." Will set the locket back down as Ryo watched him closely. "Thank you, and do me the favor of not asking about it, please," Ryo begged. Will could only nod. Ryo smiled and then went down stairs. Will stood there for a few minutes and looked back at the locket. 

"_Why would my own brother kill me over this locket? What special importance does it hold in his past that I know not of_?" Will asked himself. Will headed down stairs and found his way to the kitchen. Ryo was sitting at the bar in the middle of the kitchen drinking some hot tea. Mea and Cye stood at the stove cooking; Kento was hovering around them like bees to flowers. Sage was in the bathroom doing his hair and making sure that he looked perfect. Rowen wasn't anywhere in sight so that meant he was still asleep. "Are we going to train today?" Will asked Ryo. 

"You bet, I won't take a day off that I don't have to until this world is safe." Ryo answered and then he sighed; "When will this world be safe? First it was Talpa and now it's those blasted Samurai. Will this fight never end? I'm so sick of fighting. When we defeated Talpa I was so happy, I thought I could live a normal life but now I have to fight again. Maybe it would be best if I just let those bastards have me…" And then Ryo's voice trailed off as he looked down. Everyone was quiet and watching him, Ryo felt their gazes so he got up and walked out the door. Everyone watched the door but didn't say a word. Then Will looked at each of their faces, pain was written all over theirs eyes and Kento's fist were clenched. 

"We're all tried of fighting but none of us more than Ryo. Something is going to happen I can feel it, and it will be the last draw. Ryo has sacrificed his life 6 or 7 times to save this world and us, it's by miracles and only miracles that he's still alive," Sage explained quietly, he'd listened to what Ry had said on the bottom step. Will gulped, he hadn't realized how many times his brother might have a reason not to be here. 

They ate in silence then when he was done, Will asked; "Mea do you know anything about Ryo's locket? I picked it up and he said if I ever touched it again he would kill me with his bare hands?" Will questioned. 

"No one knows anything about it, Ryo gets hurt every time we bring it up so we just don't ask and wait for the time when he's ready to tell," Mea answered. 

"Oh okay, thanks any ways," Will replied then he went out to join Ryo in training. And this is the way things went for the next two months, Ryo and Blair got up early every morning to train and later in the morning the guys joined them. 

"Hey Will, you and the guys have been training real hard how bout you guys go into town for some fun for the day," Ryo suggested. 

"Hey that would be awesome! But, what about you? Aren't you going with us?" Will asked. 

"Nope, I'm going to stay here and train. I've got to be ready if the Samurai come," Ryo explained, and then he yawned. 

"But you're tired to; you really need a break Ry," Will said. 

"Can't see y'all later," Ryo told him and then walked out of the house. So as soon as they were all ready they left, as they drove away Will looked back toward the cliff that stood over the lake. There he saw a figure standing watching silently. It was Ryo, he was watching as they drove away, his hair slowly moving gently in the small breeze that blew. 

"_I want… want to be like you Ryo, brave, not afraid of anything, willing to give anything to save whatever it is your fighting for_," Will thought and then he waved. Ryo smiled and waved back. After the jeep was out of sight Ryo ran into the woods to start training alone. After 2 hours of training Ryo stopped and stood still. 

"I know your there… you were just waiting to get me alone so it wouldn't be so hard," Ryo murmured. A blonde Samurai appeared behind him. 

"How did you know?" He asked. 

"Evil can't hide from good," Ryo answered. Without another word they began to battle, after 2 hours Ryo had been hit and was down for the count, the blonde Samurai took this moment to his advantage and tied Ryo up in chains. "You won't get away with this!" Ryo screamed. 

"I'm afraid I already have," He snickered. 

The guys were just getting home, when they felt an evil presence. "What's this feeling?" Will asked looking at his hands, then he felt something hot glowing on his forehead. He looked to the guys; they were each looking around. Their symbols were glowing to; they could feel something was wrong. 

"Something's wrong… Oh no, Ryo! It's Ryo; he's in trouble!" Rowen yelled. 

"How can we find him?" Will asked. 

"Follow the sense," Sage yelled as he took off running into the woods, the others followed. Somehow they were separated and Will was left alone. 

"Ryo!" Will yelled. 

"Why don't you drain and kill me already!" Will heard Ryo scream. Will ran toward the sound of his voice. On the way he could hear the others voices but didn't have time to yell to them. Will stopped just behind the shade of some trees and saw a Samurai standing there. He was blonde and just about as young as Will. 

"I'll get him for capturing my brother, he will pay," Will sneered to himself. Slowly he stepped out and was ready to fight. 

"Will? A traitor to your clan? What made you do this?" The blonde Samurai asked. 

"I left seeking the truth! I was tried of being lied to!" Will yelled back. 

"Will! Help me!" Ryo screamed from the chains he was imprisoned in behind the blonde Samurai. Will's opponent smiled as he saw the shocked look that came to Will's face. 

"_He needs my help… but what can I do? I know! My super speed trick_!" Will thought and he smiled. The Samurai saw the smile and his disappeared. Suddenly Will disappeared. 

"What! Where'd he go!" The blonde Samurai yelled. 

"Ryo, are you okay?" Will asked breaking the chains with his bare hands. 

"Thank you…" Ryo started but a snap was heard and a shock went through Ryo. 

"Ryo!" Will yelled. 

"Run Will! Get away from here!" Ryo screamed, he knew the evil that was about to over take him. Will didn't run, he needed to help his brother. But Ryo pushed him and he fell to the ground, after a minute had pasted Ryo stood. Will looked at his face but it wasn't the kind face he knew, the face was emotionless and the eyes glowed red. 

"R…y…o?" Will questioned getting up. 

"Will get your ass out of there!" Rowen yelled grabbing him and then running. 

"Rowen, what's wrong with him!" Will asked. 

"They've got him, Will! Listen Kayura said something happened in your past, that you found out about Ryo. Maybe that can help him," Rowen said keeping his eye on Ryo. 

"That won't work… Sage! Shoot your Halo Healing!" Will yelped. Without a second thought Sage shot it. But when it was about to hit Ryo, he disappeared. "Health's Flame!" Will screamed shooting a green flame at Ryo and it engulfed him. Ryo disappeared and then reappeared but now he was facing the Samurai, he looked angry and he transformed. Without saying a word he created a ball and fired it at the Samurai. Dust swelled up and no power was felt. The gold left Ryo's hair and he swayed but quickly steadied. 

"All right Ryo!" The guys cheered, all but Will and Ryo. They both knew he wasn't dead and would attack soon. 

"Ryo! Look out!" Will screamed running up in pushing him to the ground as a shot came out of the dust. "Un!" Will grunted as the shot hit him in the left side of his chest. Ryo watched in horror as Will fell to the ground. 

"No! Will!" Ryo screamed running to his side, Ryo kneeled down and picked his friend up into a sitting position. 

"Please be alive, please!" Ryo begged. The guys ran over and stood around them, they knew they had to protect them both. 

"Brother…" Will gasped out. 

"Brother?!?!" Ryo asked surprised. 

"Ry… my name is William… Akira… Sanada. Your father was my father, I didn't know this until… I looked into your family history. I don't know how it happened all I know is… it's true. Kayura told me so…" Will stammered out. 

"I believe you, don't worry I will save your life. I felt a connection with you the first time I saw you. I will have revenge don't worry," Ryo said quietly and then laid him back on the ground. 

"Sage, may I use your datchi?" Ryo asked. 

"Of course Ry, be careful," Sage answered handing his datchi to him. 

"Watch Will for me; make sure nothing further happens to him," Ryo told him. 

"Right," Was Sage's simple reply. Ryo took the datchi and charged into the dust after the Samurai. Sounds of a fight could be heard in the dust and then they heard Ryo talking. 

"After I kill you promise you will be the last! Promise you will leave my family alone! Forever!" Ryo screamed holding the nonchi against the Samurai's throat. 

"I promise, now kill me…" The blonde Samurai begged. Ryo raised the datchi but then lowered it. 

"Your shame should be enough, leave this place and never return," Ryo mumbled and he gripped the nonchi and started to walk away. 

"See you in Hell!" The Samurai screamed as he drew his sword and stabbed Ryo through the side. After drawing back his sword the Samurai smiled. Ryo wheeled around and cut his head off. The body and head fell to the ground; Ryo turned around holding his side and walked out of the dust. 

"Ryo!" They yelled as he came walking out, they were so happy to see him they didn't notice him holding his side. 

"Is Will okay?" Ryo asked stopping in front of them. 

"I don't think he's going to make it Ryo," Sage told him sadly. 

"No, I won't lose another one. Un…" Ryo groaned falling to the ground. 

"Ry! What's wrong!" Rowen screamed. Cye picked him up, noticed he was shaking, and saw the wound. 

"You got hurt fighting that Samurai," He said. 

"Yes, please… take me to Will's side…" Ryo begged. Cye helped him there and then sat him down. 

"Ry, you said you wouldn't lose another one… What did you mean?" Sage asked watching his friend closely. 

"He's my brother Sage. I won't let him die; I won't lose another member of my family," Ryo explained placing his hands on Will's chest. Most of Ryo's spirit left him to help Will. Sage caught him as he fell forward almost landing on Will. Sage pulled him over away from Will and held him up. "William… my brother… shall live now…" Ryo whispered as he felt his life slowly slipping away. Will sat up looking bewildered, but when he saw Ryo he crawled to his side. 

"Sage! What's wrong with him!" Will yelled. 

"He's given you most of his spirit so you would live. Ryo is dying Will, and this time there will be no way to bring him back because so much of his spirit lives in you now," Sage explained as tears slipped down his cheeks. 

"No… Ryo! How could you do it? I don't want you to leave I just found you! No!" Will cried grabbing Ryo's shirt. 

"You will still have me. I'm inside you, and I need a favor…" Ryo started. 

"Anything!" Will yelped through thick tears. 

"Watch Mea for me, stay with her so she won't be alone…" Ryo said with a weak smile. 

"I will Ry, I promise Rekka No Ryo Sanada," Will cried. Ryo smiled and his eyes closed, about a minute later he stopped breathing. "Ryo!!!!!" Will's blood-chilling scream filled the early night's silence. 

Kayura came to them; she kneeled down beside Will and took him in her arms. "Your brother gave his life to save you, now you must honor his spirit by protecting the one he loved. Only you can use your armor to defeat the Samurai once and for all," Kayura told him as he cried. 

"I can't do it… I'm not strong enough. The only one strong enough was Ryo; he was the promised one," Will cried. 

"Not any more, since Ryo's spirit lives in you; you now are the promised one. You have his power inside of you. You must do this to save this world," Kayura explained pulling him away so he would look into her eyes. 

"I will… I will avenge my brother's death!" Will told her. Kayura smiled. 

"Will… We will help you," Sage, Cye, Kento and Rowen said at once. 

"How can you guys help?" Will asked. 

"You have Ryo's spirit in you and Ryo was the keeper of two armors. The Wildfire armor and the Inferno armor, the Inferno armor can only be made when the Wildfire armor is combined with the power of our armors. And since the Samurai just keep coming back with Ryo's power destroying each one of them, we figure that you will need the combined power of that special power and that of our armor," Rowen explained. 

"Thank you, I'm sorry for letting Ryo die. If I hadn't showed up this never would have happened," Will told them sadly. 

"No, something worse might have happened," Kento complemented. 

"I will take Ryo's body; if at all possible I will do my best to bring him back. But I must warn you he might come back as a child or an old man if we're lucky he'll come back as a baby, that way he won't have any memories of what has happened," Kayura explained, as she disappeared with Ryo's body as she left she also took Will's armor orb. He wouldn't need it sense the Wildfire armor and Inferno armor were now his. 

Will whispered, "Thank You," As she left. They walked back to the house and the guys explained how the Inferno armor worked. 

Mea was standing on the doorstep waiting for them. "Will! Where's Ryo? What happened!" Mea asked running up to him. Will put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

"Ryo won't be coming back right now. The Samurai shot me and to save my life Ryo put most of his spirit in me. He died because he was wounded also and could not live on what spirit he had left. I'm sorry I made him do this but Kayura said she would do her best to bring him back, the only bad thing is she doesn't think he'll come back the age he died at. She is going to try her best and bring him back as a baby, that way he won't have any of the bad memories of what has happened to him in the past. Before Ryo… my brother died he made me promise to take care of you forever and that is what I'm going to do," Will explained. 

"No… my Ryo, gone? Wait a minute, Ryo was your brother? But how?" Mea asked, tears quietly falling from her eyes. 

"We had the same father; this was one of the many reasons I left the Samurai. No one would tell me the truth of how this came to be but when I found out I had a older brother I knew I must find him. That's when Kayura came to see me and gave me my armor," Will told them all. 

"Since Ryo's spirit is in Will it means he now carries the power to transform into the Wildfire and Inferno armor," Rowen said to Mea. 

"Will now that Ryo's spirit is in you, you will be expected to fulfil all his duties. What shall be the first thing you'll do?" Kento asked Will. 

"I need your help to avenge my brother's death. We will wait for the right time and then attack the Samurai head on," Will answered. 

"_Will I love William now that my Ryo's spirit is in him_?" Mea asked herself. 

"If you don't want me staying with you anymore I understand," Will quietly told Mea. 

"No! I won't turn you out on the street just to be forgotten!" Mea ensured him. 

Will smiled at her and replied, "Thanks," When he smiled she saw the Ryo she loved in him. 

"_Thank god I still have some of his spirit around_!" Mea thought. Slowly they walked back to the house and he took Ryo's old room. Will sat on the bed with one little lamp on and he picked up the locket that was laying on the table beside the bed. Then there was a quiet knock at the door and it opened. "You still awake, Will?" Mea whispered. 

"Yes, I know it's late but I'm just not that tired right now. I was just studying Ryo's locket," Will told her quietly as she came and sat beside him. 

"Can you tell me what importance it holds to Ryo?" Mea asked. 

"I'll have to concentrate, wait just a minute," Will told her and then closed his eyes. After two minutes Will's eyes came opened and he looked shocked. "Man… I never would have guessed that's what happened…" Will gasped as his breath came out ragged. 

"What? What did you see?" Mea asked. 

"This locket was given to Ryo when he was two by his parents. When the first Samurai started to use black magic, they came and took Ryo away from his parents telling him it was for his own good. But they beat him and tried to steal his power. All along he had the locket, and in the end the end his locket saved him somehow, but I couldn't see how. It's true that his father was killed by a lion in Africa and his mother died of a miscarriage but before any of that happened things much worse plagued him. So horrible I can't describe them but I'm glad the new Ryo won't be troubled by these horrible images," Will explained. Then he used the key and the locket opened playing the special melody. 

Over the next month the guys planed their attack on the Samurai. It was decided that Will would use the armor of Inferno to defeat them. And for another two months they trained intensely. One night as they all rested after a twelve-hour day of training; it was now 10:30. Mea had brought them all drinks and quietly sat reading her book when the lights flickered. It had been storming for the pass two hours but now it was getting really bad. Mea lit a fire in the fireplace and then turned out the light, the thunder crashed loudly so loud that it shook the house. And then the lightening flashed that was when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other and then to the door. The doorbell rang again as the lightening flashed again. Will got up to answer the door, he opened it carefully and Kayura ran in to get out of the storm. "About time you let me in! Thought I was going to fry before I got this precious package to you," Kayura explained with a smile. They each stood to have a look at the package she was talking about. The bundle in her arms started crying and she handed it to Will. Will took the bundle and unfolded some of the blankets away until he discovered a baby's face. As soon as the baby saw his face looked down at it's own the baby smiled and cooed. 

"Is this…?" Will's question trailed off. 

"Yes, this small baby is the Ryo you all once knew. I have brought him back after much hard work, I pray you will take good care of him and treat him well," Kayura told them. 

"We promise, no one could change us to do other wise," They all answered. 

"Good, now I must be on my way. Goodbye my warriors," Kayura answered and then she disappeared. 

"Well it looks like we have a baby on our hands now," Will said with a smile.

"So this is what Ryo looked like as a baby! Cute! But hardly no differences, same blue eyes and same black hair," Mea commented. 

"So what do we call this kid? I mean we can't call him Ryo since Ryo's spirit is in you Will. He's your brother so why don't you name him," Kento suggested. 

"Okay… what to call you, what to call you. I got it! Blair! I've always liked that name. It just sounds so cool," Will explained. 

"Hey that is a cool name. I say it rocks! All in favor of naming the new little bro, Blair, say I!" Sage said. 

"I!" They all cheered. 

"Ioooo…" Blair cooed and they all laughed. Will had made a baby's cradle hoping Kayura could bring him back like that so he took Blair up stairs and laid him in the cradle. 

"I have you back now brother… I promise to never let anything happen to you. Now you're probably tired so I'll sing you to sleep. It's a song my mom used to sing to me when I was going to sleep."

__

Everybody's got something 

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been 

All this know but still I can't find ways

To let you go 

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day 

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you. 

Somewhere in my memory 

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be 

Cause yesterday is all that fills mind

I never had a dream come true 

Till the day that I found you 

Even through I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you.

You'll always be the dream 

That fills my head

Yes you will

Say you will

You know you will, oh baby

You'll always be the one I know

I'll never forget

It's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing 

No matter how I try and try 

I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no

I never had a dream come true

Till the day that I found you

Even through I pretend that I moved on 

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say 

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter

Where life takes me to 

A part of me will always be with you.

After the second verse Blair was asleep and Will watched him. Mea quietly walked pass his door and Will was sitting on his bed and leaning on the rail of Blair's crib. He was humming the tune that the locket played. She walked back down the steps and told the guys she thought Will's life was about to take a turn for true happiness. Then Will came down and they started discussing when to attack the Samurai. Suddenly Kayura appeared. "We should wait until Blair is older to attack the Samurai," Kayura told them. 

"Why?" They all asked. 

"He will be of some help to you, and I can't tell you of how many ways," Kayura said. So they waited and trained while Blair grew. They could see in many ways how the little bit of Ryo's personality had affected him. Then when he was three the dreams started. Blair shared a room with Rowen and one day Rowen was studying when he heard a lot of tossing and turning. Rowen looked over his shoulder at Blair to see him sleeping un-peacefully, he got up and was about to wake him up when Blair shot up in bed. 

"Blair are you okay?" Rowen asked kneeling down beside him. Blair was crying, and he hugged Rowen tightly. Rowen returned the hug and noticed that Blair was shaking. 

"Hey buddy? What's wrong?" Rowen asked. 

"I'm scared, my drwem was so scary. Owen, hold me," Blair begged. So Rowen held him close for ten minutes until he'd clamed down. 

"So you want to tell me about it?" Rowen questioned. 

"I guess, okay, there was this big ugly man. He was real mean and hurt many people. You and the others were in my dream to. You guys fought against him, who's Rekka No Ryo? He was there and I heard his name but didn't know him. Who is he Owen?" Blair asked. 

"You should wait until Will gets home and ask him. Now why don't you go outside and play with White Blaze?" Rowen suggested. 

"Okay!" Blair yelled and ran down stairs and White Blaze followed. They ran into the woods to play in their secret place. 

About fifteen minutes later Will pulled up and he and Mea got out smiling. They had been out on their 6th date in 2 months. "Hey you two love birds!" Rowen yelled with a smile as he ran out to meet them. Will gave him a sarcastic look. 

"I'll be in the house in a second." Mea told him running around back. 

"Will, I have to talk to you, bad!" Rowen gasped. 

"Whoa! Slow down! Now what do you want to tell me?" Will asked as they walked in the house. 

"Blair had a dream about Talpa and Ryo. He saw all of us and that makes me worried." Rowen explained. 

"What! He shouldn't have any memories of his past!" Will yelled. 

"I know! That's what makes me worried, why did he have that dream?" Rowen questioned. All of a sudden Mea ran in. 

"Will! Rowen! White Blaze just roared! I think he and Blair are in trouble. Sage, Cye, and Kento are waiting for you two, to go and find them," Mea told them. 

"Oh no! Blair!" Will screamed and ran towards the woods, with the other guys at his heels. On the way they transformed automatically. When they came to the spot where White Blaze's growls had been coming from they found him staring and growling at a Samurai. Will looked around frantic then he screamed, "What have you done with my brother!" 

"I have him; he's safe… for the moment. But any quick movements and say bye-bye to the kiddy here," The Samurai answered holding a sword to Blair's throat. Even though he looked scared Blair wasn't crying but instead was watching that sword. "Now lower your weapons and surrender then I'll let the boy go," The Samurai told them. Will looked at his brother's face and slowly lowered his swords then dropped them to the ground. The guys watched him and waited for their orders. 

"Drop your weapons guys," Will told them quietly. 

"WHAT!" They screamed. 

"Do as I say! Drop your weapons! We can't let any harm come to him. I won't lose him again," Will told them quietly. 

"We understand," They whispered and then threw their weapons in front of themselves. The Samurai smiled and threw Blair into a tree really hard. 

"Blair!" Will screamed running over to his brother. He held Blair tightly in his arms and tears slipped down his cheeks. Suddenly a white aura rapped around Blair's body and he was lifted out of Will's arms. "What in the hell…" Will stammered. Blair opened his eyes but nothing was there, just white. No emotion was shown on his face and he held a piece of wood that looked like the handle of a sword, it had many fancy cravings on it. The Samurai had seethed his sword but he brought it out again ready to fight. 

"Bring it on little one." He growled. The wood handle glowed and then a clear light came out of it. All of the guys eyes grew wide and at first they were silent but then Will started chanting a mysterious chant about Blair and some others he did not know of, soon the others followed, they said this chant without really knowing they were saying it. This is the chant; 

"Hear my warning

There are three in all

The second of which heralds your fall

Of two and six

Of one and six

Eyes of the sapphire

Eyes of the ocean

Defies your evil

Usurps your wrongs

Hair of flame

Hair of Jet

Gained a name 

Lost his name

When he plays you cringe in fear

When he plays folk lose fear

The youngest of which you will forget

He will be the greatest yet

Eyes of sapphire

Hair of night

Brother Wildfire

At three he will fight."

When the chant was over Blair attacked the Samurai without making a sound. 

"Where does this child get this much power?!?!" The Samurai screamed. Soon as the Samurai had landed from jumping up to avoid a tripping swing from Blair, he jumped up and kicked him in the chest. The Samurai landed on his back a few feet away. Before he had a chance to get up Blair was on top of him holding the energy sword above his black soul. Without a second thought Blair plunged the energy sword into the Samurai's black soul. The Samurai screamed as black vapors left the body and then the body turned to ashes and blew away in a small breeze. 


	3. Revelations & Power changes

Part 3 

Blair turned round to face them and then walked up to Sage and handing him the wood handle. "Of the two people you spoke of the two and six will be close to you. She will help us in many ways; her power of love and friendship will be a big key to our success," Then he walked over to Will, "Brother… your son and my nephew will be the one and six. His hope will keep everyone going when times get tough. He will be the light in the darkness." After telling Will this Blair's eyes returned to normal and he fell forward. Will caught him and they all watched him wondering about what he'd told them. 

"When will all this happen?" Kento asked as they walked back to the house. 

"From the way he was talking I'd say not to long." Rowen answered looking at Blair's unconscious form in Will's arms. Once they were back at the house Will took Blair and laid him down on his bed. He rubbed some of Blair's black hair out of his face and then left the room. He stopped by his room and pulled out a small black box from his private desk drawer. Will flipped open the box and it revealed and silver ring that had a diamond shaped like a heart and two smaller diamonds out beside it. He clicked it closed and walked down to get Mea alone and then pop the question. 

"Mea? Can I have a word with you outside?" Will asked. 

"Sure Will, hey guys! We'll be right back," Mea told them as she and Will walked outside. Rowen sneaked over to the window and watched quietly seeing what was going on. Mea smiled as she looked up at the star filled sky. "Wow! It's so beautiful… and there's so many of them," Mea said quietly. 

"Mea…" Will started and she turned to face him. Quickly he got down on one knee and took her hand. "Mea… I love you will all my heart and it would mean the world to me if you would say yes to my next question," Will told her as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. 

"Will? What are you asking me?" Mea questioned. Will pulled out the ring and showed it to her. 

"Mea, will you give me the honor of saying you'll marry me?" Will asked. 

"I…I… I will," Mea told him with a smile. 

"You will!" Will asked surprised at the same time he jumped up. 

"Yes, I will," Mea said tears slowly slipping down her cheek and a smile spread across her face. Will put the ring on her finger and then they kissed. 

"Rowen! What's going on out there!" Kento complained not being able to see. 

"Will just proposed to Mea, it's about time." Rowen explained as he smiled. 

One year later Mea and Will were married, Sally's daughter (Mea's niece) was the flower girl and Blair was the ring barer. The funny thing about the wedding was there was a whole family was in it, Sage's family. Sage was Will's best man. Sage's wife Sally (Mea's sister) was Mea's maid of honor and then of course their daughter was the flower girl. No one noticed but she and Blair were always together and always smiling at each other when they couldn't talk. Blair knew she was one of the one's the guys had spoke of in that chant they had did before he'd destroyed that Samurai. Their next member would be along soon enough. Blair had been watching the Samurai's movement closely and it didn't look like they were about to attack any time soon. He was happy not only did his brother treat him well but also he was about to get a new sister in law that actually felt like his mother. Besides Will, Blair was closest to Rowen. He could tell Rowen anything and knew that he wouldn't tell anyone, they had many secrets just between themselves. Rowen dedicated himself to Blair and helping him train while Will and Mea were on their honeymoon. When Rowen was studying or to tired to train Blair and Chantal (Sage & Sally's daughter) would go out and train. Many times Blair was forced to use the energy sword and it really tired him out. Chantal was a true friend she would stay by his side after he'd collapsed and not tell Rowen what had happened. One year after Will and Mea had been married and two weeks after Blair's 5th birthday Mea announced that she was pregnant. 

Slowly Will started being with Mea all the time and never paying Blair any mind. Whenever Blair felt bad about it Rowen always told him it was only because he had a kid on the way but Blair didn't believe him. He would have seen it in his dreams or Kayura would have told him but this was something else. Two weeks later Blair and Chantal were out training when she started really kicking his ass. "Slow down Chantal! You'll pass out! Stop it!" Blair yelled but she didn't pay any attention to his warning. Chantal loved the feel of power and the feel of being strong; it was flowing through her veins and wasn't stopping. She didn't notice that she'd backed Blair up to a cliff and kept on punching. With one last punch Blair lost his balance and then he fell. Blair rolled down the face of the rock ledge, scraping his arms and legs real bad. Finally he landed on a flat ledge that stuck out of the main rock face, he tired to push himself up but one of his arms wouldn't work and he hurt all over. 

"I'll have to wait for help, I can't make it back up by myself," Blair thought as he slipped into darkness. Up on the top of the cliff Chantal had passed out just like Blair had told her she would. Slowly she woke up and looked around wondering what had happened. Then she yelled for Blair but he didn't answer. 

"Blair!" Chantal yelled again jumping up. When he didn't answer this time she started to get worried and looked over the cliff's edge. "Blair!" Chantal shrieked when she saw his motionless form. "Blair please be okay!" Chantal yelled down. He didn't respond, and she noticed a small pool of blood under him. "Hang on Blair! I'll go get Will! Hang on!" Chantal thought she ran back to the house. She ran in and found Will and Mea sitting on the couch. "Will! You have to come with me! Now!" Chantal yelled on the brink of tears. 

"Not now Chantal, go play with Blair or one of the guys," Will told her in a annoyed voice. 

"But…" Chantal started but she noticed Will didn't care about what she had to say so she ran to find Rowen or her Daddy. She found them both out in the back yard chatting. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chantal yelled running up to him. 

"Hey Chantal! Weren't you with Blair? Where is he?" Sage asked. Rowen smiled down at her. 

"Rowen! Blair and I were training and… and I got carried away. I punched him and he fell over the edge of the cliff. I yelled down to him but he wouldn't answer me. We've got to help him!" Chantal told them as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. 

"Oh my god! We have to get Will!" Rowen said as he walked hurriedly toward the house. 

"He doesn't care…" Chantal said quietly. Sage kneeled down next to her. 

"What do you mean he doesn't care?" Sage asked and Rowen turned around to face her. 

"I went and told him first, he practically told me to buzz off," Chantal answered. Sage looked up at Rowen and they both transformed into their sub-armor. 

"So that's what Blair was worried about." Rowen said as they ran. 

"What do you mean, Rowen?" Sage asked as they followed Chantal. 

"Blair kept telling me how he didn't like Will spending so much time with Mea. And now I understand why, well after we get back he's going to get an ear full." Rowen answered. Sage chuckled to himself, he knew how much Blair meant to Rowen. Sometimes he'd almost got Rowen saying Blair was his little brother and not Will's. 

Chantal led them to the cliff and Rowen's breath caught when he saw Blair's body. "Armor of Strata! Inochi!" Rowen yelled transforming into his full armor. He then created a bubble around himself and flew down to Blair and after getting him Rowen flew back up to where Sage and Chantal were waiting. He laid Blair down and Sage healed his outside injuries. 

"We need to get him to a hospital, that right arm of his is broken in two places." Sage explained. 

"Alright let's go then, I don't want him to have any permanent damage." Rowen told them picking Blair up and they all teleported to Toyama. Rowen walked into the hospital with Blair in his arms. He walked up to the desk and a nurse looked at him confused. 

"May I help you?" She asked. 

"The kid was playing with his little friend and fell over a cliff." Rowen explained. 

"Okay, Dr. Gram we have a code Q13. He's in need of attention right away." She spoke into and microphone. Two minutes later a doctor came running up to them. She was young and real pretty, her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had bright green eyes. 

"Rowen? Oh my god! Do you remember me? I'm Cari! I sat in front of you in advanced med class. Don't tell me this is your son?" Dr. Cari Gram asked. 

"No, he's a friend's brother but I was watching him," Rowen told her with a smile. 

"Oh good, okay follow me and I'll examine him," Dr. Gram told him as she walked back to the examining rooms. Rowen carefully lay Blair down on the table and then he, Sage and Chantal stood outside while she took x-rays. When she was done they came in and looked at them. 

"Oh my, this isn't good," Dr. Gram told them. "Why? What is it?" Rowen asked. 

"His arm is broken in two places and they're broken in really bad spots. It'll take about three months to heal all the way." Dr. Gram explained. Then she looked at Blair and saw something dark under his head. She lifted his head and realized it was blood. "And this big cut on the back of his head doesn't make things better. It might cause him not to remember because it's right near the part of his brain that is his memory. I would say it shouldn't last long but two months at the most. I would like to keep him here at the hospital for two days. Just to make sure he'll be okay and make sure his arm is healing okay, is that alright with you?" Dr. Gram explained. 

"Yes, whatever it takes to make him better." Rowen told her looking at Blair. Dr. Gram then called up and had one of the nurses come and take Blair to a room. 

"I'll be back later tonight, I have to go kill someone," Rowen told Dr. Gram. 

"And maybe after that you and I could go out to get some tea or something," Dr. Gram laughed not taking him seriously, she never had when he had threatened someone in med school Rowen just wasn't the type. 

"You can count on it," Rowen answered as he walked outside with Sage and Chantal. 

"I'm sorry Rowen, I didn't mean to let Blair get hurt," Chantal said quietly. 

"Don't blame yourself CD, I should have been out there watching you two. Even more Will should have been there also," Rowen told her, using his pet name for her. Sage picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders as they teleported back to the house. "If you will please excuse me I have to go and give a Blair's so called brother a earful," Rowen told them as he walked into the house. 

"William! I have to yell at your ass right now! Get down here!" Rowen screamed up stairs. 

"It sounds like he means it," Mea whispered with a smile from where she and Will were laying on their bed. 

"Who?" Will asked sleepily. 

"Rowen, you silly. Don't tell me you don't remember your own best friend?" Mea giggled. 

"Who's Rowen?" Will asked. 

"Get your ass out of that bed and tell me why you told CD to buzz off when your own little brother might have been dying!" Rowen yelled at him as he picked Will up and threw him into the wall. 

"What in the hell are you doing? And who in the hell are you?" Will yelled trying to come free of Rowen's tight grip. 

"What? Mea what have you done to him? All he remembers is you, not Blair, not us…" Rowen questioned looking over his shoulder at Mea but what he saw wasn't Mea. The thing he saw looked like Mea but its eyes glowed red and energy was leaving her quickly. "Oh god, Kayura!" Rowen screamed. Kayura appeared almost before he had gotten her name out, she was ready with her staff. 

"In all that is good; And all that is right; Spirit I command you; Leave by this light!" Kayura chanted as her staff glowed brightly. The evil spirit screamed as it left Mea's body and she passed out. They both turned to Will as a cloud of smoke went up around him and freed him of the spell that the spirit had put on him. Rowen caught him as he fell into his arms. Rowen laid him on the bed by Mea and waited for him to wake up. "That spirit won't return so they are safe now," Kayura explained as she disappeared. Will woke up and looked at Rowen. 

"What happened Rowen! Where's Blair!" Will questioned. 

"Clam down Will, Blair is in the hospital. Now that I know what was wrong with you I won't make you deaf," Rowen explained. 

"What! Why is Blair in the hospital!" Will asked jumping up. 

"He and CD were training out in the woods and you know how she goes into that trance like state, well she did that and punched him off a small cliff. Dr. Gram said that when he woke up he might not remember whatever has happened to him in the past year or so. It would take at least three months for it to return that would be just enough time for his right arm to heal. It was broken in two places when he fell," Rowen told him. 

"I must go to him; he might wake up and be sacred," Will said franticly. 

"Hang on I'll tell Sage where we're going and I'll drive you," Rowen returned as he ran out to tell Sage he was taking Will to the hospital. 

Rowen led Will to Blair's room, as soon as Will saw his brother tears came to his eyes. Will sat down in a chair and held Blair's left hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. That stupid spirit took over Mea's body and then cast a spell on me." Will whispered as two tears fell down from his eyes. Two days passed and Rowen sat in the chair beside Blair's bed. Will was asleep in the recliner beside the window. He hadn't left Blair's room for the past four days and Rowen thought he needed some sleep so he relived him. It was somewhere around noon then and Blair started to stir. 

"Come on Blair… you can do it. Wake up… please." Rowen begged. Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at Rowen's smiling face. 

"Ro? Rowen? Where am I? Come to think of it, who am I? How did I get here?" Blair asked bewildered. 

"Don't panic and don't make any sudden movements with your right arm. When Chantal punched you off that cliff and you landed on that rock face you broke your right arm in two places. Okay think slowly, your name is Blair Sanada. You're five years old and live with your brother Will and all of his friends, plus wife. Also soon to be his kid." Rowen explained. 

"And if I have a brother then where is he, why isn't he here?" Blair asked. 

"He is, just asleep over in that chair." Rowen told him pointing to Will in the chair. Blair looked over at Will but he frowned because he didn't remember him. Rowen went over and woke up Will. He jumped up when he saw Blair awake and ran over to his brother's side. 

"Are you okay Blair? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you first got hurt," Will apologized. Blair just looked at him blankly then he said something that really hurt Will. 

"I don't know you," Blair said quietly turning his head away from him. Just then Dr. Gram came in and was happy to see he was awake. "Hey! Your finally awake, Rowen does he remember anything?" Dr. Gram asked. 

"No, all he remembers is me. I don't know why but when he first woke up and looked at me and said my name but then he doesn't remember Will." Rowen explained. 

"I see," Dr. Gram answered checking Blair over. 

"How long will it last I don't think Will can take every much of it," Rowen whispered to her. 

"Well, you woke up just in time your arm is healed! It didn't take as long as I thought it would," Dr. Gram exclaimed. 

"When can I go home with Rowen?" Blair asked. Will looked at Rowen and then his eyes slowly and sadly drifted back to the window. 

"As soon as your ready, and Rowen I'll see you tomorrow night at seven?" Dr. Gram questioned. 

"You bet! I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rowen answered. 

"Great!" Dr. Gram smiled at him and then left. After she was gone Rowen and Will got Blair ready to go home. Blair would only let Rowen carry him out, Blair didn't say a word to Will and until he fell asleep on the way back he kept his eyes on him. 

"Why is he doing this to me Rowen?" Will asked quietly looking back at Blair. 

"He doesn't mean it. And I don't know why he remembers me and not you. I'm sorry," Rowen said. 

"I know why, because I ignored him all that time and that's the last thing he doesn't remember but he can feel it and that's why he's doing this to me. It's not his fault and I don't hold it against him," Will explained. Rowen just nodded and kept his eyes on the road. 

Two months later Rowen was in the library reading up for his next to final med. school exam when he heard something from the year or so before. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, the melody was the same just as the last time he'd heard it. Rowen put down the book he was reading and went over to the closed book shelf/ door. He opened it slowly and the melody became louder, Kento had replaced the steps and these didn't make any sound as you walked down them. No one had been down there for two years, the last time was on Mea's birthday Ryo had played, Chopin's Minute Waltz; Handel's Hallelujah Chorus; and Vivaldi's The Four Seasons. Ryo also had bought a record player with some really old classical records. He and Mea had danced to Chopin's Minute Waltz what seemed like forever, Rowen and the guys had left as quietly as they could to give them some time alone. Rowen looked first to the record player that hadn't been touched in so many months but when he saw it hadn't been touched he looked to the piano. Sitting there playing with the greatest of ease was Blair. Rowen watched him and he looked just like Ryo when he first had played for them, his eyes were closed and everything. Rowen slowly walked up behind him and put his hand on Blair's shoulder. Slowly the melody came to a stop but Blair didn't look up at him. 

"How did you know how to get down here Blair?" Rowen asked. 

"What's with this Blair business Rowen? This was a birthday present to me about 2 years ago so I don't see why I couldn't be down here. And my name is Rekka No Ryo Sanada, and don't you forget it," Ryo told him with a warning glare. 

"Right… sorry… Ryo. Just go back to your playing and I'll get the others," Rowen told him as he ran up the stairs. 

The others were sitting in the living room talking or playing games and laughing. But they all hushed when Rowen ran in, before he could say a word Kayura appeared in the middle of them. "Will I must restore your old personality; Blair has regained Ryo's original personality. There won't be much difference but Ryo will grow back to his original size and he won't remember about the time he was Blair, only up to the time when he died," Kayura explained. Will stood ready to have his old personality back. 

"Shall I still be married to Mea?" Will asked. 

"I can make it so if you wish, but if you don't think it's right I can make it where Ryo is Mea's husband and she's carrying his child," Kayura told him getting her staff ready. Will closed his eyes to try and decide what to do, then he looked at her. 

"I want the second choice," Will replied. 

"If that's what you wish," Kayura said. 

"It would have come to pass if I had never shown up and he had somehow gotten out of the hospital," Will told her. Kayura nodded and used her magic to do what she said she would. The only ones who would remember what had come to pass would be Kayura herself, and the guys. Will was transformed into Blair only he was fourteen now an Ryo would be twenty. And Will would still be called Will and not Blair. Ryo walked into the living room just after Kayura had left; he looked just as he had before he had been killed only without the wound. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryo asked. 

"Uh… nothing." Kento answered. 

"Ry!" Blair smiled jumping up. 

"Hey Blair, what do you say we go out for a ride on White Blaze," Ryo asked. 

"Yeah! Come on let's go!" Blair yelled running out the front door to where White Blaze was laying under a tree. 

"And we'll talk about the Samurai after we get back and Blair's asleep," Ryo whispered to the guys. They all nodded and he left. 

After returning late that night and Blair was asleep in his bed Ryo and the others discussed when to attack the Samurai. "If possible I think we should wait until your kid is at least four or five Ryo," Sage suggested. 

"I think that's a good idea," Ryo replied. Ryo then wrote a letter in old style ninja to the Samurai and asked Kayura to somehow get it to them. She did so and brought a letter back to him three days letter. 

"What's it say Ry?" Cye an Kento asked together. 

"Since we haven't done anything to try and find them and we haven't done anything threating to them they will wait. The date we are to fight on is, August 15, 1995. So on my birthday, five years from now we will attack," Ryo explained. Then he looked at them and a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

"What's wrong Ry?" Rowen asked. 

"So much blood shed on the only happy time I really have with my family, no fights, no fighting…" Ryo whispered as he turned away. They each left him alone for none of them knew what to say. The next day Ryo rushed Mea to the hospital, he'd gotten worried when she had been in pain but wasn't in labor and she was way pass the months she could have had a miscarriage. Three days later when they went by to see how Mea was and found them both asleep. Mea woke up when she heard their voices but Ryo was dead to the world. 

"He's been up from the time we got here to the time I fell asleep this morning," Mea whispered. 

"And how are you feeling?" Cye asked. She smiled at his concern. 

"I'm just fine, the doctor said that it was just the baby kicking really hard. He told us it wouldn't be long now," Mea told them putting a hand on her swelled stomach. Blair went over and laid down by Ryo, he hadn't gotten much sleep either in the past three days. Blair had been to worried about his sister in law. Ryo sighed and put his arm around his little brother, a small smile came to his lips. Blair snuggled closer to Ryo's warm chest and was soon asleep. Even though he was 14 he still acted like a 8-year-old most of the time. Mea watched them sleep for a few minutes and then she looked back at the guys. "Sometimes it's hard to see that they had different mothers. You would think that Ryo might be mad at him but he's not," Mea said with a smile. 

"I think he's just glad to have some family again. He's not alone anymore, that I'm saying he was alone with you or anything," Sage told her. 

"I know what you mean Sage," Mea smiled at him. They left Blair there because he and Ryo refused to wake up and Mea told them it would be alright. She felt really safe having two of her closest men there. They all laughed quietly and told her they would be staying at Sage's in case she needed anything and Sage gave her the number. She thanked them and they left, after they were gone she went back to sleep. The next time she woke up Mea had a sharp pain and this time she knew that it was time. Quickly she pushed the nurse's button and woke Ryo up. At first he didn't know what was happening but soon came to his senses. He woke Blair and gave him the number at Sage's and explained what was happening. Within five minutes they had Mea in the delivery room, Ryo was by her side the whole time. And after 4½ hours of labor Ryo walked into the waiting room. Sage, Sally, Chantal, Cye, Rowen, Kento, and Blair all stood up. Ryo walked over to Blair and with a smile he told him something that made Blair and everyone else cry. 

"Congrads Blair, you are now a proud uncle. And Sally you finally have the title as Aunt, CD you have a cousin. You can all go and see them after they move her to a private room. She'll be in room 545." Ryo told them and he left. Ten minutes later they were in the room looking at the new member of their family. 

"So what ya'll gonna name him?" Kento asked. Ryo looked at Mea; she was the one who had given the final decision on the baby's name. This would be just as much as a surprise to the rest of the guys as it would be to him. 

"Orion Aaron Sanada, I used Ryo's and Blair's dad's name for his middle name," Mea told them and she looked at Ryo and Blair. They looked at each other and then back at her. 

"Thank You," They both whispered at the same time. 

"You want to hold him Blair?" Mea asked. 

"Sure!" Blair replied. She handed him the baby and he sat down in the chair beside her bed. A nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery and give Mea some sleeping medicine. 

"You need your rest ma'am; you've been through a lot," The nurse told her with a laugh as she took the baby from Blair. 

"Thank You, Cindy. You've always been there when I've needed you," Mea replied with a smile. 

"That goes for you to Ryo, this one is going to be a handful. The first one's always are, the doctor asked me to ask you guys to leave. He says with ya'll here they'll never get any rest," Cindy told the guys. Ryo smiled at what she had said to him and rested his hands behind his head. 

"Okay, we're gone. If you guys need anything you know where to find us," They told Ryo and Mea as they left. Ryo nodded and Mea would have but she was already asleep. As soon as they were gone and Ryo had closed the door he went over to Mea. Standing beside her Ryo watched his wife sleep and thought about he was going to get her to let their son fight. "I'll worry about that later," Ryo told himself as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. He went over and lay down on the cot the nurses had brought for him and went to sleep. 

Two days later Mea and baby Orion were allowed to go home. The warnings that the first one would be tough on Ryo and Mea didn't come in any use, Orion was good as gold. He slept through the night, and didn't need a nap in the afternoon. One night after Orion and Chantal and Will were asleep Ryo called Kayura for a meeting. Mea was there to listen so she could advance her research on the Ronin Warriors. "What do you want to know Ryo?" Kayura asked. 

"What kind of weapons are the ones Blair, Chantal, and Orion possess?" Ryo asked. 

"Blair has a staff similar to the Ancients, Orion has a energy sword it's strength is made up of how strong his symbol is, and Chantal has a magic staff that opens at the top; where it opens there is a small orb that allows her to cast powerful spells on her enemies. Like with Blair, his symbol is Health so as long as all of you all are in good Health the stronger his power shall be. Chantal's symbol is Hope and as long as all of you have Hope that you shall defeat the Samurai her power shall grow and grow. And last but not least Orion, his power is Peace. Like Cye he doesn't like conflicts but shall fight for the Peace of this world," Kayura explained. 

"Okay, so what shall protect them from the Samurai's attacks?" Sage asked. 

"I'm working on that, a spell that shall give their orbs one more thing. They shall be able to call on a protective shield whenever they may need it," Kayura told him. They were all looking at each other; none of the other of them had any other questions. "Well if there are no more questions then I have to get back to work on that spell," Kayura replied as she left by walking out the door. Kayura was in the middle of the yard before she heard something. 

"Who shall most likely perish in this battle?" Blair asked from the shadows. 

"Blair! I thought you were asleep up in your room! Does Ryo know your out this late?" Kayura asked. 

"Of course not, there are many things I do that my brother doesn't know of. Now answer my question, who shall most likely perish in this battle?" Blair asked again. 

"You already know the answer to your question. But if you want to hear it from me, it shall be Ryo. As always he has to protect his friends even though they can take care of themselves. And now he has two more to protect," Kayura explained. 

"Only one," Blair corrected her. 

"No two, his son Orion and you," Kayura told him. 

"Why me? I can take care of myself?" Blair questioned. "You may be able to do so but you must remember that Ryo went his whole life not knowing he even had a little brother. After getting close to his mother she died, the same with his father. After that he did his best not to get close to anyone else, Ryo was too afraid that they would die to. Ryo just doesn't want anyone else he's close to die, that's why he risk his own life so many times to save the others," Kayura explained. Blair was quiet then and he turned away from her. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Blair, but it is what is meant to be," Kayura said and then she disappeared. Blair waited another hour before going in to find Rowen waiting for him. 

"Where you been?" Rowen whispered looking up from his book as Blair came through the window. 

"Talking to Kayura, the battle shall be soon," Blair said lying down on his bed. 

"How soon?" Rowen asked. 

"Four years, that is when Ryo will die. Orion shall get the power and then he shall die as well. I have to figure out a way not to let them die. They are too important to me; four years will pass by quickly. I hope I can figure this out in time," Blair told him quietly.

Four years did pass quickly, and Orion grew into a happy four-year-old. After two weeks Mea finally told them he could fight but only if they all guarded him. Orion was happy he knew that there had to be something he could do. Ryo trained him in the ways of the Ninja and Blair taught him how to use his sword. Chantal worked every hard with them, she was going to be the one who defeated the Samurai in the end after all. Two weeks before the battle was to be Blair figured out his plan. He would take care of Orion on the battlefield because he knew the other guys would take care of Ryo. Sage would watch over Chantal but really she didn't need it. Everyone but Blair and Ryo had gone into town to see a movie. Blair had been outside and he came through the kitchen door to get something to drink. Ryo was sitting at the table writing something. Blair looked at it over Ryo's shoulder, it was a letter in old style Ninja. "Why are you writing to the Samurai?" Blair asked. Ryo had been concentrating on the letter that he hadn't heard Blair come in and was surprised by his question. 

"Guess you never went to battle when you were still part of the clan?" Ryo questioned. 

"Uh… well… kinda… no," Blair answered shakily. 

"That's all right but it's customary to send your enemy a letter telling who, how many, and their age at the time of the battle," Ryo explained. 

"Could you teach me old style Ninja?" Blair questioned. 

"Sure, get a piece of paper and I'll show you what I wrote on this paper," Ryo replied. Blair did and Ryo showed him how to write each of their names, ages, and how many of them there would be. (This is kinda what Ryo's list looked like.)

8

REKKA NO RYO SANADA- 25, FIRE

GUARDIAN NO WILLIAM SANADA- 18, HEALING

SAGE DATE- 24, LIGHT

CHANTAL DATE- 5, HOPE

CYE MOURNI- 24, WATER

ROWEN HASHIBA- 24, SPACE

KENTO REI FUNG- 24, EARTH 

(Which normally would look like) 

8

REKKA NO RYO SANADA- 25, FIRE

GUARDIAN NO WILLIAM SANADA- 18, HEALTH

WISDOM NO SAGE DATE- 24, LIGHT

HOPE NO CHANTAL DATE- 5, HOPE

TRUST NO CYE MOUNRI- 24, WATER

LIFE NO ROWEN HASHIBA- 24, SPACE

JUSTICE NO KENTO REI FUNG- 24, EARTH

"Why did you leave Orion out?" Blair asked. 

"Somehow it just doesn't seem right. Maybe since I put eight at the top but only seven people are listed it will somehow confuse them," Ryo replied. A few seconds later everybody came back from the movie. Ryo tucked the letter into his pocket before they came in. Orion came running in with a huge smile on his face and he hugged Ryo's leg. 

"Daddy! Daddy! That movie rocked!" Orion squealed. 

"Really? What did you go see?" Ryo asked as Mea walked in. 

"We saw Men In Black; I have to admit it did have great special effects," Mea told him. 

"Look at my new sunglasses! The big guys at the movie place were giving them to every kid!" Orion said showing Ryo his glasses. 

"Wow, those are cool. Listen tomorrow just the two of us are going out into the woods for the whole day and practice," Ryo told him. 

"Okay Daddy," Orion replied and walked off to show White Blaze his glasses. Mea and Blair were about to ask about his plan but when they looked up he was gone. A few minutes later music was heard coming from the hidden room. Late that night Kayura came to take the letter to the Samurai. Two hours later she returned with a letter for Ryo, the Samurai wrote that they didn't want to fight until the year 2001.

The next morning as soon as Orion had eaten his breakfast, he and Ryo walked out of the house into the woods. As soon as they were far enough away and they couldn't see the house Ryo teleported them to a safe, deep, part of the forest. "Daddy? What are we going to do today?" Orion asked looking up at Ryo. 

"You will need some help in the battle Orion, help no one can give you but me. I want you to stand every still and try not to freak out by what I'm going to do. If I should pass out or something you just wait for me to wake up. I don't want the others to know about this, so don't be scared it won't hurt," Ryo explained as he leaned down to where he was eye level with his son. 

"Uh… okay Daddy," Orion answered searching Ryo's eyes. Ryo smiled and transformed. Orion took a step back in awe but Ryo smiled at him and he stood still. Ryo placed his hands on Orion's shoulders, the glow of his body all went to his hands. 

"Power of righteous and good, I now give you to my son who will be able to do more for our world than I could ever do. Please help him bring peace to this world and keep it. Orion of Peace is now the possessor of the power handed down my bloodline from the very beginning of our clan," Ryo said to the power within him. The glow slowly went from his hands into Orion's body. Now he would be the chosen one. Ryo passed out when all the light was gone from him and had entered Orion. Soon after Orion fell down beside Ryo. 

Before everything went black he thought; "_Daddy what have you done to me?_" And then fell down beside Ryo and blacked out. Orion was looking at his hands when Ryo shakily pushed himself up. 

"Hey buddy, you all right?" Ryo asked. 

"What did you do to me?" Orion asked. 

"It's a long story, ever since the beginning of my ancestors we have had some special power. My self and the other guys wear armor and don't need this special power. But you, Chantal, and Will shall need all the help you can get," Ryo explained. 

"But Miss Kayura gave us that special shield with our power orbs," Orion questioned. 

"Yes, but you will need to help Chantal, she is the one that will defeat the Samurai in the end. Make sure nothing happens to her in case something happens to Sage and myself," Ryo explained and he got up. Orion came over and looked up at Ryo. There was such pride in his eyes that Ryo couldn't stand it and he had to look away. Ryo knew the guys had told Chantal, Blair, and Orion of their battles against Talpa; about the white armor and the very last battle with Talpa. But he knew the guys had also stretched the truth. "Well, let's go. It's getting kinda late. Now don't tell anyone about this. It's our secret, in the battle don't use this power until you really need to," Ryo told him. Orion could only nod; he was still in shock by what had happened. 

Two months later, on August 15 2001 Ryo and the others stood outside ready for the battle that awaited them. "This battle won't be easy my warriors, but I know you can do it. Once you defeat these Samurai our world shall finally be at peace," Kayura said as she stood before them. 

"We understand, and we promise not to fail you and this world," Orion replied. Kayura smiled at him and then looked at each of their faces, her gaze ended on Ryo. As always he looked ready to fight and stood proud. 

"Well guys it's time to go," Ryo told them as he turned to them. They each nodded with a smile. Sage held Chantal in his arms, Cye, Kento, and Rowen each had one hand on the others shoulders. Blair held Orion and then put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo closed his eyes and after what seemed to be forever he teleported them to another dimension where the fight would be. 

"I didn't think you still had any powers left after you gave that to Orion," Blair questioned Ryo through his mind. 

"How did you know that?" Ryo countered. 

"I'm your brother; I know everything that goes on," Blair replied. 

"I only gave him the main powers, the ones I was born with stayed," Ryo answered. Orion and Chantal looked around at the scene before them. The land was barren a few trees stood dead slowly falling apart. The guys looked to Ryo. He was disgusted by what had happened to this world, sure when he was little he didn't remember this world but Hariel's blood line had given him visions of what it had looked like and it looked nothing like this. 

"What happened to this place?" Blair questioned as he gazed at the world before him. 

"I don't know but I don't like it. Guys armor up, we want to be prepared if they have a surprise attack," Ryo explained. Each of them transformed into their respected armors, the newer armors of Chantal, Blair and Orion looked new and sleek. Blair had his staff that looked like the Ancients. Chantal had a staff that opened at the top and a small purple orb floated there. Orion had his light-energy sword that rested at his side. A small wind blew and Ryo's eyes moved from side to side trying to sense anything. "There are high power levels over there," Ryo told them pointing to the west. 

"Okay then I say we split up. The are eight of us so, Blair you, Ryo and Orion go South, Sage you Chantal and I will got West. And then Cye and Kento go North. We'll surround them on all sides and then attack when Blair uses his new Flare attack," Rowen explained his plan. 

"Sounds good Rowen, Cye you and Kento can handle anything that comes your way?" Ryo asked. 

"Don't worry yourself Ryo we'll be just fine. All right Blair, we'll be waiting for you signal," Cye said as he and Kento started walking off in the North direction. 

45 minutes later they were each in place. Ryo's sense had been right there were many Samurai, 6,000 to be exact. "Chantal use your magic spell that shields all us good guys and then use the one that freezes time," Sage told her. 

"Gottca dad," She replied then held her staff slowly up and cast a spell that shielded all of them from what she was about to do to the Samurai. As soon as her shields were in place she cast the time freeze spell, each of the Samurai were frozen in time. That was when Blair gave his signal and they each used their special powers to destroy those Samurai. After the job was done they met back up every happy there hadn't been any loss to their forces. Blair, Orion, and Chantal sat down in a circle and started working out a new plan. None of them would be ready for what would happen soon. The others stood watching around, they stayed like that for half an hour then Ryo raised his head quickly looking in all directions. 

"On your guard now! They're coming!" Ryo yelled. They each became quiet and slowly looked around. Faintly just over the hills of the barren countryside screams and yells of the Samurai could be heard. Slowly the bumping heads rose above the hills. Each was a angry Samurai, each one of them were seeking revenge against those who had killed so many of them. Slowly it became known to Ryo and the others that they were surrounded on each side. 

They all stood together, for some reason as always Ryo was in the middle of them. Four walls of the Samurai's army were coming at them. 1,000 men on each side, each had a sword and his own special powers. Ryo and the others glanced around nervously. "Rowen! Use the armor of Strata to lift everyone but me. I'm going to try something," Ryo told him. 

"Ryo, what are you going to try and pull off? You can't take out all of these guys by yourself, can you?" Rowen asked. 

"I have no clue, but I'm going to try. After they see this, they'll send out the head Samurai. Blair, Chantal, and Orion; when the head Samurai shows himself that's your chance, Use your power and destroy them!" Ryo explained. 

"Right!" They answered.

"Alright then, Rowen! Now!" Ryo yelled. Rowen powered up his armor and then lifted each of them up, all but Ryo. Ryo watched as they were lifted into the air, when they were a safe distance high he powered up the White Armor. From above Rowen and the others watched a firewall go up around Ryo. 

"_What is he doing_?" Blair wondered. The fire wall's heat and brightness increased and when the Samurai were almost upon him… Ryo through his arms out. The firewall spread at raging speed leaving behind it only the charred ashes of the Samurai's bodies. The guys in the sky watched the firewall disappear into the distance. After it had disappeared they each looked down to find Ryo looking up at them with a smile. 

"All right Ryo!" Kento cheered. 

"Something's wrong," Orion told them quietly as he looked at Ryo. Just after he finished saying that Ryo fell to his knees then flat on the ground. 

Blair, using his super speed trick, reached Ryo first. Just as he reached Ryo the White Armor disappeared leaving only his sub-armor. "I don't think Ryo will be fighting anymore, at least not in this fight." Blair told them when they were on the ground beside him and Ryo. 

"Sage… Ryo's sub-armor isn't red," Cye whispered to him. Sage hadn't paid much attention to the color of Ryo's sub-armor it had always been red; but he was right the sub-armor was white. Rowen and Kento were to worried about Ryo to notice the white sub-armor and the younger kids didn't know very much about the sub-armor. 

"Uhh… Chantal be ready… the leader is coming," Ryo whispered slowly waking up. 

"Ryo! You're awake!" Rowen said amazed. 

"What's up with you Rowen?" Blair asked helping his brother stand. 

"It's just when ever he's used that much power he was usually out for a while," Kento explained. 

"What's with my sub- armor? It's white?" Ryo asked looking at the bright sub-armor. 

"What do you mean Ryo?" Blair questioned. 

"It's always been red and now it's… white," Kento replied. 

"Hey you've got a ring!" Rowen said noticing a ring on Ryo's right hand. 

"This sub-armor is new. It is of the second-generation armors, also known as the Anim Armors, the ring contains a special power. The powers name is Raurgoth, he is a White Dragon. You guys of the original nine also have a Anim armor. But for you all power will be reveled in time. I am afraid you shall have to wait to use Raurgoth. He is still weak from the transformation. The sub-armor also contains razor sharp wings that come out of the arm plates and allow you to fly. As easily as they allow you to fly they can kill your enemy, be careful with them," Chantal explained. 

"Cool…" Ryo said amazed and then a look of fear crossed his face. 

"What is it Ryo?" Cye asked. 

"He's coming now. The leader of the Samurai, he is angry that we have killed so many of his men," Ryo told them. 


	4. Never To Return?

Part 4

Suddenly the head Samurai appeared in the sky. "Cruse you Ryo Sanada for doing this to my army! Show me this special power you possess and let us fight it out!" The head Samurai yelled. Ryo decided for the sake of giving the other more time to get ready he would pretend that he still had the special power. 

"Actually it is you who should be bowing before me! I possess this mighty power that defeated you once earlier in my life and yet you don't seem afraid. Bow to your King!" Ryo screamed. 

"King! Ha! You are no King! And certainly not mine!" The head Samurai laughed. He eyed them all and then decided who to fire upon. Ryo followed his eyes and knew who he was after. It was the most powerful one of them. He broke out in a dead run to stop the beam before it hit her. 

"Chantal look out!" Ryo yelled pushing her out of the way. 

"No Ryo!" She screamed as the beam hit him. The beam slowly disappeared and Ryo fell to the ground. Everyone stood in shock as they watched Ryo's body, he didn't move. Blair ran over to his brother and held him up. 

"Ryo…" Blair whispered. Ryo lay limp in his arms. 

"_Dad… this is what he gave me the power for… I shall avenge you_," Orion thought and he started powering up. 

"Orion? What are you doing?" Kento asked seeing blue energy waves go up around him. Orion didn't answer and the blue waves turned gold as his hair turned gold and his eyes went ice blue. The guys all stared at him amazed. 

"You have tortured my father for the last time, prepare to die!" Orion yelled. 

"You… you have the power! I don't believe it!" The head Samurai said as he appeared in normal human form. 

"White Eyes Fire!" Orion yelled sending a blue wave at the Samurai. 

"Ahh… what power this young boy possesses. If he is as strong as the Prince was when he first defeated me… then I don't have a chance," The head Samurai thought. 

"Blue Ice Fire!" Orion yelled sending an ice wave at him that froze the head Samurai in place. Orion panted with a pleased smile on his face, and then slowly fell to the ground as the power left him. 

"Orion!" Chantal screamed running up to him. 

"Do your thing Chantal while you have the chance. Orion made sure of that chance, don't worry I got him," Sage told her. 

"Right dad," Chantal stood and faced the lead Samurai who was frozen in a block of ice. 

"Please… I shall give in. I'm sorry," The lead Samurai whispered through the ice. 

"No way man. You hurt to many of my buddies and I'm not going to let you go. Sword Stab Wounds!" Chantal screamed. The Samurai screamed out as ten stab wounds covered different spots of his body. The ice also broke. Blair held tightly to Ryo's arm, which was swung over his shoulder. Ryo groaned as he slowly woke up again. He slowly lifted his head as to not make himself dizzy; he did so just in time to see Chantal fire her Sword spell. 

"_That's not going to do it. He's still got as much power as Rowen and Sage's armor put together_," Ryo thought. Chantal stood there watching the Samurai, her Sword spell always weakened her considerably. Suddenly the Samurai healed himself and was as powerful as ever. 

"Face it girl. You have lost. That spell of yours weakened you too much; you can't use another with out hurting yourself. Hand yourself over to us and we will take over another world and leave yours in peace," The Samurai told her. 

"Your lying!" Chantal yelled. 

"No I'm not. I am being very serious. We want that power, so come girl. So I don't have to force you," The Samurai said. 

"I will never let you take my daughter!" Sage screamed tears running down his face. Then a whisper was heard that surprised them all. 

"Take me instead," Ryo whispered. They each looked at him and Chantal glanced at him over her shoulder. 

"Ryo… don't…" Chantal begged. 

"Didn't you hear me? I said, take me instead of the girl. I have lived my life and served my purpose, she still has a long way to go. So let the young ones and Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, Strata… let them go. Let them finish living their lives. And take me in their place," Ryo explained. The Samurai seemed to consider the matter slowly glancing at each of them. 

"Why would I want you?" The Samurai asked. 

"Hey I still got a lot of power. I could really put some force to your attacks. And remember I still have the power of life and death," Ryo replied. The Samurai paused then looking directly at Ryo and then he smiled a evil smile. 

"All right Ryo Sanada. You come with me and the others can go. I promise not to cause this world any more trouble," The Samurai promised. Then before any of them could say anything the Samurai shot some energy ropes at him and trapped him. 

"Ryo!" Chantal screamed. 

"Don't worry about me Chantal. I'll get out of this," Ryo reassured her. 

"That I doubt. Ha! Ha!" The Samurai laughed and then he disappeared taking Ryo with him. 

"Ryo!" They all screamed. But then they realized the truth; Ryo was gone… maybe never to return. 


	5. Didn't I Tell U?

****

Part 5

"Are you sure he's the one Chantal?" Sage asked as he set her tiara on her head. 

"Yes Daddy, he is. Orion is the best and in so many ways he reminds me of Ryo," Chantal explained with a sad smile. She hardly let herself think about that last battle, where they had lost a great leader, friend and warrior. 

Sage saw the sadness in her eyes and for just a moment he let himself wonder, "_what had ever happened to Ryo_?" The others had just let themselves believe he was dead after a couple of months. But now four years after Sage still believed he was alive and well. 

"Your right he does, and if Ryo were here he would e very proud of you both. You know he always told me he had a feeling that our families would someday be connected," Sage told her. 

"Really Dad?" Chantal asked. 

"Yes, we grew up together. One day we were laying on a hill looking at the sky and Ryo just said that out of the blue. At the time I thought he was crazy but Ryo always had that sense in him," Sage said as he looked at his daughter. A knock came at the door and then opened. Sally walked in and tears came to her eyes as she looked at Chantal. Chantal was wearing Mea's wedding dress. She had decided not to wear her mom's since it was a little big and she hadn't been able to find one she liked. Mea had let her try her wedding dress on and it fit perfectly. After much begging and pleading Mea had consented to let her wear it. 

"We had better get out there Chantal, you walk down in five minutes." Sally told her. They walked out to the back of the church. Four minutes later the music started, Cye and Kento opened the doors as everyone stood up. 

Sage stood at the back of the church watching Chantal as she walked down the aisle with her mother. Sage's watchful eyes drifted up to her soon to be husband. Orion Sanada, he was Ryo's son. A 15-year-old boy, who looked just like his father in every way, expect for his passive personality. That boy might be young but he would do anything in his power to protect the people he loved. Sage then wiped a tear from his eye as Chantal and Orion put their hands together. Suddenly a strange feeling came over him. The feeling caused him to look around but he saw nothing. Small bubbles floated around the church making at look really neat. Chantal's blonde hair fell well past her waist and her green eyes sparkled. Orion smiled shyly at her and leaned in to give her a small kiss on then cheek and then she did the same. It gently started to rain outside. 

A tall figure walked toward the church. He closed his tiger-blue eyes and smiled. He may not be dressed for the ceremony but it would do. Of course it was all he had. The Samurai hadn't taken him shopping after all. He silently made his way up the church steps and stood behind the blonde man standing in the back. He smiled and slowly stepped up beside him. "Didn't I tell you our families would be connected one day?" Ryo asked with a smile. Sage grinned at the voice. 

"You did Ryo. You did," Sage replied. Just then Chantal looked back toward her father and what she saw she didn't believe. Ryo was standing by him! But he was dead, how could this be? She whispered something to Orion. And he turned his head and looked back, tears formed in his eyes and he ran down the aisle. 

"Dad!" Orion yelled throwing his arms around him. Mea stood and looked as if she was seeing a ghost. 

"Ryo… Ryo!" Mea screamed then she ran back to him. 

"Everyone please… return to your seats," The preacher pleaded. 

"You better go on… we'll talk after the ceremony, your bride is waiting," Ryo whispered smiling. Orion smiled back and ran up to finish the ceremony. Mea stayed back with Ryo holding on to his hand. She didn't want to let him go again. Chantal and Orion said their I do's and then walked down the aisle as a married couple. Everybody gathered around Ryo as they stood outside. 

"Where have you been!? We thought you were dead!?" Kento demanded. 

"All I'll say is I'm glad to be out of their grasp and I don't want to talk about all that happened," Ryo told them. They all groaned but Orion, Blair and Mea. They were just glad the last member of their family was back. 

Note: Hey guys! Sorry you had to put up with this mondo story. But I really like Ryo, he is my fave character. Plus the guy who does his voice, Matt Hill, is soooo hot! Anyway, I just thought I would write a story that dives into Ryo's past. Make sure you don't believe any of this Samurai stuff, I just made that part up. (But it is true that Ryo is a descendant of a ninja clan) But you have to admit if this was true it would be really cool. I started this story on 2/1/01 and now on 12/31/01 it is finally finished. Thanks for reading! And I hope you liked it! And just in case you guys want to know more about Raurgoth you must read Mardrena's series, Foes From another world. These special new armors were her idea and I hope she doesn't mind me using them. Her stories are here, , just look 4 her name. – Alkvingiel


End file.
